United We Stand
by Theo 'Blitz' Leung
Summary: Drawn together by destiny, the final battle is about to errupt. The tides of the Chimeras is about to change, they will pass, or they will die. The final chapters are about to unfold... (The Chimera Saga, Book 7, Incomplete)
1. Reunion

**

Reunion

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

**Author's Note:** Um…well…due to the rather chaotic situation I am going to write this as, you probably will see a massive change in writing style right off the bat. I'll try my best to not get everyone confused, but this is rather huge, so…cut me a bit of slack please. Thank you!

**Secondary Note:** Keep an eye on the time slots, you'll notice the changes, trust me, it helps to keep track of chronological order. I would write it in full chrono-order, but I decided it may be more interesting otherwise.

* * *

_Day: 0, Time: 1626, Location: West TR Research Facility, 2nd Floor, Laboratory C_

Tim groaned, his body aching all over. He could still feel the vibration of his explosives ripping through the facility through the steel cold floor of the chamber. Slowly, he got up, watching Carter and Des guarding the door, waiting for Tim to regain consciousness.

"R-Report…" Tim ordered meekly, gripping his rib tightly. He was thankful the room was empty, or else the explosion may have thrown the contents of the room around and really have killed them.

"Guards are swarming the place, scientists are being evacuated, we were basically waiting for you to get up before moving out," Des answered, his rifle now assembled and in the hacker's hands. Tim glanced around the room.

"Alken…?" he asked aloud, not seeing the fourth of their party at all. Carter glanced back towards Tim.

"Said he had to do something," the 'leader' answered, kneeling down and watching the corridor outside. "Don't know what, and Des won't talk. Alken said to on without him, he'll catch up outside."

"Alright…we might as well grant his wish…" Tim answered, standing up before basically falling over again, clutching his ribs. Slowly, he removed his hand, seeing the blood squirt out.

"Crap, we have to wrap up that wound again," Des cursed, quickly by Tim's side and motioning him to relax and apply pressure to the wound while the hacker got out another roll of bandages. Slowly, he wrapped the bandages around and secured it, getting a nod from Tim.

"Thanks…" Tim replied meekly, slowly getting up. Des nodded to Carter, who then nodded to Tim as the trio was ready to move out. Tim drew his Heartbeat pistol. "Let's move."

* * * * * *

_Day: 0, Time: 1614, Location: West TR Research Facility, 1st Floor, Corridor AG_

"Abetos, Faint Attack!" Alken ordered, Alken's Houndoom leaping forward, fading from existence, then reappearing as it knocked the Psychic Pokémon down onto the ground. The Psychic's trainer cursed, about to draw, but was promptly disabled by a dart Alken donated to him. "Good job Abetos, you know where you have to go, I'll get the others, meet up at the entrance, alright?"

The Houndoom nodded his acknowledgement, the pair running off towards the next fork in the maze before splitting off.

* * * * * *

_Day: 0, Time: 1617, Location: West TR Research Facility, Rear Service Entrance_

Ice and Sarpal halted in the tracks, staring up above towards the towering facility they were hoisted in front of. They glanced back at the massive hole in the ground they came from, then towards the 2nd floor of the facility, part of it blown open by some sort of explosion.

"Someone made a mess…" Ice remarked under his breath, glancing towards many entrances of the rear, all sealed with sliding shutters. The location was obviously for trucks to pick up or drop off their goods. Beside the shutters was a door at the top of a few metal steps. Sarpal noticed the door as well. "Probably locked, but I can change that," Ice commented, drawing out his energy and preparing a blade for use.

"No…save your energy, allow me," Sarpal answered, lightly touching his shoulder with her hand. Ice glanced back to protest for a moment, but was a little late, as Sarpal crushed the locking mechanism for the door with one Psychic. "Dissecting doesn't always require an edge," Sarpal commented, before collapsing into Ice's arms.

"Hey!" Ice exclaimed, surprised at the turn of event as he held onto Sarpal. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, forcing a smile from her.

"I-I'm sorry…guess that last battle with Grix tired me out…" she replied softly, trying to right herself and get to her feet, though barely able to support herself. Ice, without much more encouragement, placed Sarpal's arm over his shoulder. The pair walked into the facility, trying to find the friends they so needed to help.

* * * * * *

_Day: 0, Time: 1558, Location: Between West and East Trilands, In The Sky_

Kystel quickly dived down below, breaking through the clouds. His action was mimicked by Karrion, the female Pidgeot followed close behind as the Fearow raced through the sky to find his partner.

"Why are we going to the west island?!" Karrion shouted to her partner in front. Kystel glanced back, silent, with a strange glint of determination in his eyes. The Fearow grew silent since they departed, unexpectedly for the west island. Karrion suspected it had something to do with that necklace the Fearow currently wore, though she never got a good look at it, let alone figure out where it came from. All the older of the pair of Flying types could do is pursue and wait, having full confidence in Kystel's ability to lead them to where they needed to be.

* * * * * *

_Day: 0, Time: 1620, Location: West TR Reach Facility, Fire Containment Room_

Abetos stopped his Flamethrower attack, the lock of the door melting with the great heat placed against it. Using his handiwork, the Houndoom knocked the door open with a strong tackle, sliding to a halt once inside. He glanced about the room: somewhat small, but taking up the whole centre of the room was what he could see as some sort of reactor of sorts. He trotted closer, wondering, remembering Alken's instructions clearly, but not knowing how to open that reactor. He knew what he had to get inside the reactor, but there didn't seem to be any clear way in. Cursing silently, the Houndoom unleashed a Fire Blast straight at the reactor. No effect.

"Crap…" the Houndoom muttered, though he expected as such, being a 'Fire Containment Room' after all meant something to his firepower.

"What…was…that…?" a voice asked outside the room. Abetos quickly spun around, seeing a pair of Humans at the door, a male and female, the blue haired female being supported by the male.

"It's a Houndoom trying to break into the reactor…I wonder why…?" the male wondered out loud, getting a growl from Abetos as he returned his attention back towards the reactor, seeing no threat from the pair of Humans.

"I'll get you out of there…Spark…don't worry…" Abetos muttered, loud enough for the pair to hear. The female gasped, recognizing the name.

"Spark is in there?!" she exclaimed, pulling herself away from Ice's arms and nearly falling to the ground in the process. "Spark, the Growlithe…?!" she spoke out, on her knees and arms as male went to collect her. Abetos glanced back again, wondering who the female was, but nodded, getting the information directly from Alken who got it from Des' hacking. "We have to get him out…" the female answered, tilting her head down, trying to regain her energy.

"I don't know who Spark is…but I guess I got to help…" the male replied, as the female pushed her counterpart away. Taking it as just a signal to help Abetos, the male nodded, letting the female rest. The male human knelt down beside Abetos. "I'm Ice," he introduced. "And that's Sarpal," he continued, pointing towards Sarpal, who only nodded, still weak from before.

"Abetos…" the Houndoom introduced, wondering how this pair understood him. However, he would take the help as an omen, returning his gaze towards the reactor.

"Cold and hot," Ice answered quickly, making the Houndoom wondered. "Work with contractions of metal," Ice continued, raising a hand and firing an Ice Beam at the reactor, much to the surprise of the Houndoom. However, he regained his compulsion, taking his turn at heating the metal through a small patch of metal not shielded by the ice. It was going to be a long process…

* * * * * *

_Day: 0, Time: 1632, Location: West TR Research Facility, Main Lobby_

Carter slid to a halt, quickly ejecting the clips for his Gangster SMGs behind the cover of the main receptions desk in the main lobby, thankfully made of stone and the what not for decoration sake. Tim and Des were hiding out behind it as well, listening to gun fire whiz by above.

"Any bright ideas?" Carter questioned, slamming another pair of extended clips into his Gangster SMGs. Des didn't have any bright ideas, but Tim came up with one. The soldier holstered his pair of pistols, wincing in pain a little about his wound, but not stopping him at all. He crawled towards the reception desk, focusing his energy.

With one punch, he shattered the reception desk into pieces. The rock shrapnel sprayed outwards as the Rockets did their best to protect themselves from the flying debris. The other two took the initiative.

"Void!" Carter called out, throwing the Pokéball forward as it burst open, revealing the Eevee from within. Without even waiting for the order, he initiated straight into an Agility, blasting head long into combat before disappearing from existence, beginning his favourite combination of Agility and Faint Attack.

"Blaster!" Des shouted, ready to order his Blastoise into combat as it was revealed to the stunned group. Blaster didn't wait for an order, firing off a pair of Hydro Pump attacks from his shoulder cannons. The damage was being dealt, and has been dealt, though it was no time to rest for them.

"Blaster, Void, cover rear and keep them down, we'll secure the outside!" Carter ordered, rushing towards the exit with guns blazing. Tim and Des followed behind, though Tim did covering fire as Des wasn't going to risk hitting his own comrades with such a cumbersome weapon to use on the go. However, a glint of light caught his eye outside, up top on the roof of the facility.

"Sniper, get down!" Des shouted, leaping backwards and taking aim with the rifle while in the air. He took one quickly look through the scope, finding the target and firing. The shot hit home, right through the opposing sniper's shoulder as the sniper fell back. Des rolled backwards and onto his knees, raising the scope of the Zombie sniper rifle to his eye and taking aim. One clean shot later ended it…

"Release you're Pokémon, we got an area to secure!" Carter ordered, dropping Ripper's and Psy's Pokéballs. They appeared onto the street, ready and waiting. Tim dropped his Pokéballs for Slasher and Rocky, while Des dropped Klik's ball.

"Carter!" "Tim!"

All three turned their attention towards the source of the voice, some recognizing the pair of voices, though others remained clueless. They were approached by another group of three.

"Alex!" Carter exclaimed, surprised to see the Chimera here at this time. "But..."

"Save it," Alex answered quickly, glancing towards the roof, and not towards the fallen sniper, no, something else was on his mind.

"Guile…what the hell are you doing here?!" Tim questioned quickly, surprised to find one of the Pallet Town residents in the area. The tall and lanky boy only nodded, not surprised at the reaction.

"This is Ryu," Guile quickly introduced. He motioned towards the rather well built boy by his side, wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans. Ryu nodded, glancing at the mess made.

"Nice mess…" he commented softly, glancing towards Des. Carter glanced around at the ensemble of trainers and Pokémon.

"I'm going to help the inside," Des spoke, heading back in with Klik on his flank. Carter made a quick introduction of the sniper for the remaining trio, before introducing the rest to everyone.

"Oh, and before I forget…" Guile remarked, wiping away the jacket he wore for a moment and grabbed a Pokéball attached to the belt around his blue jeans. He released the ball for Tim.

"TIM!" Lin shouted out, the Pikachu leaping into the arms of the soldier, so happy to see the trainer again. She snuggled up close to him as Tim just hugged her, glad to see the Pikachu again. However, the moment was cut short when Lin quickly jumped out of Tim's arms. "Where's Ryna? And who kidnapped her? I need to burn them…badly…"

"I can answer that…" Alex spoke softly, still gazing towards the roof. Eyes fell on him for a brief moment. "But I must do it alone..." he added, teleporting away.

"Hey, wait!" Guile exclaimed, preparing to teleport as well, he made it a foot into the air before falling onto the ground. "Ooooww…" he grunted, scratching his aching head. "There…was some sort of field…I couldn't use my Psychic powers…"

"Wait…YOU are a Chimera?!" Tim shouted out, glancing towards Carter, who only shrugged. Guile grinned a little, getting to his feet.

"We both are," Ryu spoke, pointing towards Guile and himself.

* * * * * *

_Day: 0, Time: 1549, Location: West TR Research Facility, Duelling Arena - Water, Observation Chamber_

Admits all the chaos and frenzy the explosions made throughout the base, the Totodile and Umbreon quickly overcame the guard, too late though to help their friend on the ground, lying in a pool of blood.

"…those bastards…" Umbre cursed, closing his eyes, before glancing out towards his sister, Espe. She had a paw against the glass, staring out towards the arena where their parents were held, their father, unmoving on the ground. "…those bastards…" Umbre cursed again, rushing towards the glass. "Espe, get back!" he shouted, slamming into the shatter proof glass. Espe fell backwards, not moving at all, startled by Umbre's impact against it. The Umbreon fell to the ground, twitching, in pain, but not giving up.

"Umbre…" the Espeon sobbed, tears in her eyes as she watched her brother fling himself against the glass over and over again, trying to break it down. "Umbre…" she repeated, trying to get his attention. "UMBRE!" she screamed out, halting the Umbreon's defiant attacks against the glass. The Espeon slowly moved towards her brother, nuzzling his neck lightly, crying. "Please…don't…I don't want to see you hurt…my brother…" Umbre stood, stunned by her words, eyes wide. It took a while for it to sink in, before he finally nuzzled back gently, trying to comfort his sister.

"I'll protect you Espe…and I'll protect mom…" he whispered into her ear, closing his eyes. "I'll make them pay…for what they did to all of us…" Umbre added in his mind, seeking vengeance for the pain caused…

* * * * * *

_Day: 0, Time: 1623, Location: West TR Research Facility, Surgery Room A3_

Samantha struggled to break through her binds without using her fire power. The recent explosion alerted her of something going down, and she didn't want to be caught in it without a fighting chance of escaping. However, the restraints proved more difficult to break then she thought, wishing for someone to just let her go, though she knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon…

"At least the explosions seemed to have subsided for now…" she whispered, closing her eyes and waiting, listening for anything that may come, whether it be friend or foe. Silently, waiting…listening…

She gasped in surprise as whatever door this place may have was ripped open. The gym leader was introduced to a voice unfamiliar to her at all.

"Samantha, Star City Gym Leader, I presume," the male voice spoke, his foot steps quickly approaching the table. "I'm Alken, and I'm here to get you out."

* * * * * *

_Day: 0, Time: 1637, Location: West TR Research Facility, In the Sky_

Kystel watched the smoke pour out of the facility, blasted by something that he suspected was the same as the previous facility they saw. Karrion just hovered overhead, gazing down at the facility as Kystel circled it.

"What are we doing?!" Karrion shouted to her partner below, still only getting the silent treatment from her partner in crime. "Kystel?! What's wrong?!" Still no reply, but only an action, as the Fearow dived straight down towards the facility. "Kystel?!" Karrion screamed, giving chase to the diving flyer.

* * * * * *

_Day: 0, Time: 1635, Location: West TR Research Facility, Rooftop_

Alex materialized onto the roof, arms crossed, not showing anyway signs of fatigue, though he mentally had to admit that last teleport he tried was really tiring. He focused his gaze directly in front of him, ignoring the corpse of a sniper on the edge of the roof.

"So…you are Angel…" the female voice remarked without malice or compassion. Alex glanced up.

"Syria…" he remarked softly, not making a move or action. The female giggled softly, taking her visor lightly.

"Even with a Psychic Dampener, you can still read my mind partially, I am impressed," she commented, giving praise towards the Chimera. She raised a hand, preparing to attack. "It is a shame that I will have to crush you," she commented, throwing a Psychic attack full forward at Alex. The Angel Chimera raised a hand, trying to repel the attack, but the Psychic Dampener even proved to be a strain for him as the recoil threw him backwards a little, but not off his feet. Once again, Syria was impressed.

"They were not exaggerating about Angel's psychic potential," the ebony haired psychic spoke aloud. "I will enjoy this match…" With those words, she threw another Psychic attack towards Alex, more powerful then the last. Once more, Alex stood his ground, getting pushed backwards more, nearly toppling, but not. Gritting his teeth, he lunged forward, drawing forth a sword of Psychic energy into his hand. However, Syria wouldn't let Alex have the chance to strike, throwing as much Psychic energy into her next attack as possible, blasting straight into Alex. The Angel Chimera gasped in pain as he was thrown backwards and flat onto the ground, clutching his chest.

"Even the mighty Angel will fall without his Psychic powers…" Syria whispered, preparing another Psychic attack.

"Alex!" a voice screamed from above, getting both Psychic's attention. Diving down from the sky was a Fearow, driving down towards Syria.

"Kystel…? How…?" Alex wondered, remembering the Fearow from his stay on the TR cruise ship. The Fearow made no response, lunging straight for the female Psychic.

"Fool!" she yelled, pushing the Fearow away with her Psychic strength. Kystel cried out defiantly, but to no avail, getting thrown into the roof a few feet away. From that moment, he was bombed with Psy Beam attack upon Psy Beam attack unleashed by Syria.

"Leave him out of this!" Alex shouted out, not wanting to see an old friend hurt at all. Syria quickly returned his gaze, before blasting him away with another Psychic attack. Alex cursed visibly as he fell to the ground, wondering how he could let all this happen to him.

"Now…as for you…" Syria muttered, turning her attention back towards the fallen Fearow. She raised her hand, preparing to complete the job with one more Psy Beam.

Syria cried out in surprise as she was thrown backwards by strong winds. She quickly planted her feet on the ground, seeing Vyren in the distance, hand raised and pointed towards her.

"Don't you hurt him anymore…" he muttered, recalling the Pokémon into a Pokéball. Syria gritted her teeth, before shrugging it off.

"Until next time then…boys…" she spoke, teleporting away much to the dismay of Alex. He glanced towards Vyren, who returned the gesture and gaze.

"Vyren!!" a female voice shouted from above as a Pidgeot landed. She huffed slowly. "I tried to come as soon as possible, but after Kystel dived down, I was stopped by something…"

"Syria set up a large Barrier around the battlefield, preventing any more interruptions," Alex answered, raising his hand to his eye. "Though Vyren here seemed to have gotten in anyway," the psychic continued, not adding his own theory about the thing. He got a good idea, considering his past with Dr. Sapphire after all. "Come on, the others are waiting, we got to get out of here."

**

Fin

**


	2. Regrouping

**

Regrouping

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

_Day: 0, Time: 1638, Location: West TR Research Facility, Main Entrance_

A full scale retreat was called for all the Chimera's and their Pokémon outside the main lobby, hearing the distinct wail of sirens approaching. Tim hanged back a little, guiding everyone back in as Carter took point for the retreat.

"Tim, where is Ryna?!" Guile questioned, stopping beside Tim, the last trainer to leave aside from Tim himself. Tim glanced towards the younger boy, shaking his head slowly before pushing him towards the entrance.

"I'll explain later!" Tim shouted angrily, seething with pain as he let Ryna down again. He looked up, the wails much closer as the cars and bikes approached. Though he wished not to hurt them, he had to at least slow them down.

"Sorry," he whispered, throwing a punch into the ground. The resulting quake threw rock and asphalt into the air, throwing a hail of shrapnel towards the cars and bikes. The eruption caused a waist high wall of ground to shoot out and stay put, thus making an effective stall wall. Satisfied, he skipped backwards a bit before turning around fully, running back towards the entrance of the facility. Guile joined him, running parallel.

"You're a Fighting type Chimera too, I guess," Guile remarked, using Tim's 'mess' as validation for it. Tim only shook his head.

"I don't know what I am, I just know I have to save Ryna…" he answered bitterly, clutching his fist tightly. Deciding it best not to pursue the topic, the younger Chimera thought it best not to speak anymore…

* * * * * *

_Day: 0, Time: 1633, Location: West TR Research Facility, Duelling Arena - Water_

Alken inputted his access code for the entrance, glad that is still worked in the facility. He glanced back at Sam, who was still massaging her wrists from being locked up into the table for so long. Alken gave the Gym Leader a quick explanation of the current events in and around the facility, as well as locations of their Pokémon and who were handling their rescues.

"Flare and Charles are in here, you should go to them, I'll get the others, and Abetos should have Spark free by now," Alken spoke quickly, stepping away from the door as the locking mechanism was disengaged. "The power is out aside from auxiliary power, so…" he cut himself short, prying his fingers in between the sliding doors, trying to force it open. With a little help from Sam, they pried it open. Alken nodded slowly, handing a piece of paper to Sam. "My code, as you saw, it'll still work even in auxiliary power, use it to get to the arena." Samantha nodded, glancing down at the stairs that winded around.

"Thank you," she spoke gratefully, before running down the stairs to help her Pokémon. Alken watched silently as the Gym Leader guided herself down the stairs. "Do I seek redemption…?" he wondered, wondering why he was doing this. Breaking that thought, he quickly ran to the next destination, to free the other of those trapped…

* * * * * *

_Day: 0, Time: 1628, Location: West TR Research Facility, Fire Containment Room_

The trio heard the metal crack as finally the ability of contraction and expansion took its toll on the reactor. Ice fell forward onto his knees, before collapsing onto all fours, exhausted from his spree of Ice Beam in conjunction with his encounter against Grix only so long ago. Abetos glanced back quickly, seeing his companion collapse.

"Are you alright?" he asked hurriedly, taking a look at the reactor before back to Ice. Sarpal was by his side now, massaging his back lightly, trying to sooth him. The Houndoom stared for a moment, before turning to the generator, where the door slowly creaked open. All three heads gazed at the door of the reactor as it opened, revealing the figure of Spark from its core. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out what just happened, glancing at the three saviours. The Growlithe recognized one of them.

"S-Sarpal…?" he questioned, though recognizing her, not believing it. His gaze went back and fourth between the remaining two in the room.

"I'll explain on the way," Abetos informed Spark, leaping out the door of the room. He scanned up and down the corridor for any guards or sentries that may obstruct them. "We have a rendezvous point to make, and some more allies waiting." Spark nodded, watching Sarpal help Ice to his feet, using her as support now.

"I got rear," the Growlithe volunteered, knowing this progress will be a bit slow with those injured in the group. Abetos made no complaint, dashing ahead to make sure the way was clear.

* * * * * *

_Day: 0, Time: 1635, Location: West TR Research Facility, Duelling Arena - Water, Observation Chamber_

Alken inputted his code into the system, glad that the access code still worked, even after his 'death' as well as after the power outage. Breathing softly, he pried his fingers into the door again, try to force it open, wishing that it was easier. However, considering he was getting into the more 'secure' areas of the facility without a hitch, he expected such difficulties to arise to compensate.

Taking small satisfaction from prying the door open a little, he continued to apply more force, trying to open it enough for those inside to escape. He gasped in surprise upon seeing the arm of a fallen guard, probably disabled by the people inside. The ex-Rocket was even more surprised at the sight of a dead body while prying the door open, bullet wounds in his body and one clean hole through his head.

"Is that Vyren…?" Alken wondered, sliding through the opening in the door he made. Despite his rather un-stealthily entrance, none of those inside seemed to notice. An Espeon was crying into an Umbreon, who was obviously trying to help her. The Totodile in the far corner of the room only watched. Alken wasn't sure if he should break up the situation or not, stepping into the room and glancing out the shatterproof window. Sam stood in the centre of the water arena, a Flareon by her side, a Charmander lying before them. The ex-Rocket wasn't sure how to take it the scenario, until he noticed the flame tail on the Charmander was extinguished. Piecing two and two together, he could only stare, unable to believe the brutality…

* * * * * *

_Day: 0, Time: 1639, Location: West TR Research Facility, Corridor BN_

The rather large party of trainers, soldiers, and Pokémon raced down the hallway and back deeper into the facility. The fact that the main entrance was basically sealed off for the moment left them to think of something new as an escape plan.

"Any ideas?!" Des shouted to the front of the chain, himself in the centre somewhere, flanked by Klik. Carter, Ripper, and Void were in front while Tim, Ryu, Guile, and Lin were holding the rear.

"Yeah, get out of here!" Carter shouted back. The idea was sound, implementing it was something completely different. The leader turned the next corner, only to halt in his tracks, almost tripping over an obstacle in his path. With that, the whole chain was halted. Carter raised one of his SMGs towards the Houndoom, who growled in return, reeling back. The Houndoom had his party behind him, which some of the people on their team recognized.

"Spark, Sarpal, Ice!!!" Lin shouted, recognizing three of the four in the group, leaping up happily. The groups exchanged silent greetings, as though the day wasn't full of enough coincidences. There were brief and excited conversations that was abruptly cut off by both Guile and Ryu.

"What's wrong?" Tim quickly questioned, the pair seemed distracted for a moment. They exchanged glances.

"Alex is waiting on the roof for us," Ryu finally spoke, glancing towards Des, the one who seemed to know the layout. The hacker nodded, though he wasn't sure how to interpret that remark.

"Someone is waiting on the roof…I heard the message too…" Sarpal spoke, the blue haired female, glancing towards Ice, who was still tired from the usage of Ice Beams before. However, Carter stepped towards them, taking over the job as support for Sarpal. "Thank you…" she spoke gratefully. Carter only nodded, trusting the words of a friend from a friend.

"Des, take point, we're heading for the roof," Carter ordered, having directions now where better then wondering without cause later. He made sure his friend from before was comfortable over his shoulder, as comfortable as they can get.

"Wait!" the Houndoom known as Abetos shouted, once more halting the train of trainers and Pokémon. The Dark type glanced towards the Growlithe. "My trainer went to rescue the others…" Des understood what that meant, being the one to hack the information about Sam and her party capture in the facility in the first place. The male Flareon by his trainer's side look up at Des, knowing what that meant as well. The hacker knelt down to face eye-to-eye with the Flareon.

"I know you want to apologize to her…" Des whispered to his Fire type companion, getting something from his gear. Klik nodded, nuzzling Des' neck lightly. His trainer smiled, enjoying the touch of his companion before taking a headset with eye piece and placing it on the Flareon. "Just follow the directions, it'll take you to the roof after your done." Nodding, Klik glanced towards Abetos and Spark. With silent words, the trio bounded off to find their companions, back into the labyrinths of the facility.

"Flare…?" Tim asked, watching the trio of Pokémon round the corner and away. Des nodded, taking no more time in delaying their progress to the roof, resuming his role as leader.

* * * * * *

_Day: 0, Time: 1643, Location: West TR Research Facility, Duelling Arena - Water_

Klik slowly stepped into the arena, silently trotting across the bridge into the centre of the fighting area. Sam stood motionless, watching Flare nuzzle the fallen Charmander, trying to revive him. The male Flareon slowly approached, trying not to break the atmosphere. He assumed Charles was only unconscious, but the fact there was no more flame on the Charmander's tail proved otherwise for the Flareon.

"Oh….my…" The Flareon couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, even if he was only speaking it in his mind. Without even knowing it, he was already by Sam's side, brushing against her leg alerting her of his presence. She gasped, glancing down at Klik, ready to attack the Flareon for past deeds, but then saw the remorse in his eyes.

"It's just like Ryna said…they want forgiveness…" Samantha remembered, closing her eyes and returning her attention back to Flare, who didn't seem to realize another presence inside the chamber.

"Is he…?" Klik questioned, looking up at Sam. She returned the gaze, nodding, and finding it a bit strange of the headgear the male Flareon wore. However, Klik found no sense of that 'strangeness' from the female human as he slowly approached Flare.

He nuzzled the female Flareon on her neck, causing her to jolt in surprise as she gazed towards Klik, the last person she expected and wanted to see right now. The male sensed the anger, retreating a step.

"Flare…" Klik spoke softly, trying not to offend the female Flareon. Without even saying a word, the female returned to Charles, still trying to revive him, and to no avail. "Flare…" the male tried again, approaching Flare. She only continued to nudge and nuzzle the Charmander. "Flare, he's gone…" Klik spoke, breaking her.

"How would you know?!" she screamed out, angrily shouting towards the male. "How?! You don't know how it feels to be hurt! You, you have to live your life of destruction and chaos! You wouldn't know…you wouldn't know…" she spoke, softly, sobbing, unable to hold herself anymore. "You wouldn't know…you don't know what love is…you don't ask for it…you just take…" The female Flareon continued to sob, speaking one last sentence under her breath. "You tried to rape me…" Spoken so softly, those words drove into Klik like a sledgehammer. With those words, Klik raised a paw, slapping Flare sharply across the face, causing her to stare in disbelief as Sam could only watch, shocked.

"And how do I feel?!" Klik screamed back, his anger taking over his guilt. "I've been living through everyday of my life after that moment in shame! I wanted to apologize all that time…yet…I try to…and here you are… barking at me…" Klik gasped, falling onto his stomach, his gaze towards the ground. "Barking at me, as though I was someone without a consciousness, without compassion…" Flare was taken aback by Klik's sudden admissions, stepping back not in the pain she suffered from the slap, but from the pain of hurting someone who was already hurt.

"I am not so heartless…Flare…" Klik spoke softly, returning to his own four feet, picking himself up, however, still not facing Flare. "We can't stay here…if we do, we'll be captured…probably tortured, or worse…" Despite the restraint of guilt, he still forced his gaze up, staring at Flare. "Charles…I don't think…no…I know he wouldn't want you captured again, in bondage of these bastards…please…we have to go…not for me, or Sam, for him…the one who holds your heart…" Flare stared at the male Flareon, unable to believe those words of advice, in such sincerity, not from the one who tried to use her for his own purposes…

"I'll be waiting…" Klik spoke softly, with great sadness and guilt as he exited the chamber of death. Flare could only watch in shame for her own actions and words against the male, devastating not only the other Flareon, but herself as well. She looked up towards Sam, hoping for some words of reassurance. Instead of reassurance, Sam could only nod, waiting for Flare to finish.

"Mom!" Espe shouted out, rushing towards her mother at top speed. Flare looked back, and before she knew it, Espe was nuzzling her neck caringly. "Mom…" she whispered, looking down at her father. Flare sighed softly, nuzzling her daughter's neck in return, to try to calm her. It was clear the Espeon had shed some tears before as well, probably watching in some isolated room…

Umbre approached the group, brushing against Sam lightly, to get her attention. The Gym Leader knelt down, sensing the disturbance Umbre was going through, in his heart and in his mind. Samantha knelt down beside the Dark type, tickling his neck softly in an attempt to lighten to mood.

"I said I'll protect them…mom and sis…" Umbre whispered, closing his eyes. "That Flareon…back there…he said 'Protect her, for me…' to me…when I told him that…" Samantha nodded, wondering how Klik spoke the comment to the son of Flare. However, she didn't have much time to think about it, as Flare and Espe began to walk away, Sam nodding to the older of the 'eons, walking towards Charles' form and taking his flameless body, carrying them to wherever they need to be now.

* * * * * *

_Day: 0, Time: 1642, Location: West TR Research Facility, Rooftop_

Alex stood at the centre of the roof, arms crossed, eyes closed, meditating partially while waiting for the others to arrive. Vyren, on the other hand paced back and fourth on the roof, glaring at his hands. Kystel and Karrion were perched on the only entrance onto the roof through the building, waiting, though concerned for Vyren.

"I was suppose to be dead…so why am I…?" he whispered, trying to figure it out, let alone his potential towards Flying attacks, much like Sam and her Fire element.

"Don't try to answer those yet," Alex shouted across the roof, slowly opening his eyes. "The answers will be explained in time, once we leave this hellhole…" Vyren sighed softly, nodding, but growing impatient as well. He also felt naked, without his rifle..

* * * * * *

_Day: 0, Time: 1642, Location: West TR Research Facility, Stairway D_

"Hey, Ryu, how do you think we can get out of here?" Guile asked, racing up the stairs beside Ryu. The other Chimera shrugged, unsure how it'll work.

"Teleporting seems to be the best way, or any army of Flying types to transport us out," Ryu answered, unable to come up with any other ways of getting off this hell of a Team Rocket facility.

"Flying seems out of it, leaving teleportation…" Guile responded, looking back to make sure the trio of Carter, Ice, and Sarpal were still behind. "But where is there to teleport to? I don't think all of the Psychics combined in our party would have enough power to get back to the Johto, let alone take so many people at once…"

"Have faith, we'll find a way out…." Ryu answered, their train of trainers and Pokémon reaching the final stretch of the stairs.

* * * * * *

_Day: 0, Time: 1646, Location: West TR Research Facility, Rooftop_

The collection of those waiting grew impatient and anxious, trying to get away from the location as soon as possible becoming the priority. However, Alex keeping them on the roof and stationary proved to be agitating for some of them, especially towards Tim, who was growing angry at not being able to just hit the next location to try to find Ryna.

What broke the tension was the arrival of the final group of their growing party: Abetos and the rescue crew. What shocked Samantha though was one of those waiting for their arrival.

"Vyren!" she screamed, leaping against the sniper and hugging him tightly, believing he was dead all this time. She didn't want an explanation as Vyren stood their, surprised and shocked at the reaction, before slowly wrapping his arms around the Gym Leader, blinking.

"Ahem…" Alex muttered, coughing and getting everyone's attention. Samantha blushed, pulling away from Vyren slowly. Without anymore waiting, he huddled everyone close together, asking for Guile and Ryu to take position around them.

"We're trying a mass teleport…?" Ryu questioned, dubious about accomplishing such a daunting task. Alex only nodded slowly, taking point at the head of the circle. "Shouldn't we get more…"

"…Psychics?" Alex concluded, shaking his head. "We'll be alright, just make sure you guys know not to break the circle, I'll get us out." Guile and Ryu exchanged gazes, really unsure at this undertaking, but having faith in the superiorly more powerful Psychic in their midst.

"After you…" Guile spoke, nodding to Alex, who in turn nodded back. Energy started to flicker around the group, collecting, circling, surrounding. Guile and Ryu closed their eyes, concentrating on collecting more energy to encompass their party with, trying not to break or disrupt the flow.

"This energy…it's enormous…" Sarpal gasped, feeling the resonation of the dome with her own psychic potential. Ice clutched her hand tighter, to comfort her nervousness as the energy continued to collect. The female Lapras Chimera concentrated on Alex, feeling his energy dominant over the other pair combined.

The next instant, it was as though they never existed…

**

Fin

**


	3. Recuperation and Training

**

Recuperation and Training

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

_Day: 1, Time: 0002, Location: Air Space of the S.C. Aleathra_

Karrion chased after Kystel, forgetting about her duties to keep an eye out for any sort of intruders. The radar and surveillance gear aboard the ship would handle that job; the Pidgeot was more concerned about the condition of her Fearow friend, trying to pin him down and 'interrogate' him. The darkness did little to hinder her progress, strangely keeping up with the younger Pokémon, and even catching up to him.

"Kystel, what's wrong?!" the female shouted ahead of her, though the Fearow made no acknowledgement at all. A few more moments of flying and circling around ship proved to Karrion the futility of her pursuit. Sighing softly, she lowered herself to the deck of the ship, waiting for Kystel to land as well, if he landed…

* * * * * *

_Day: 0, Time: 2358, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Crew Quarters 1C_

Des tried to stifle his yawn, but failed miserably, tired beyond belief after there last mission. The hacker didn't get any rest since then, analyzing the data he got back from the west Team Rocket research facility, Tim by his side as the pair tried to plan out their next course of action. Tim tried not to show his fatigue, determined to rescue Ryna, but the toll of their actions for the past few hours were getting to him.

"You should get some rest, I can keep looking at it," Tim suggested to his friend, trying to press some of the attention away from himself in the process. Des, however, wouldn't fall for that trap, seeing as Tim was just as tired as the sniper.

"Not until you go to sleep to," Des replied, continuing to browse through the data he collected with Tim. "If I leave you alone with my laptop, you'll never get any sleep and just make mistakes on our next mission, possibly fatal ones."

Silence over took the pair, neither wanting to admit defeat, yet, both knew they had to rest. Des glanced at the empty mug beside his laptop, causing Tim to look as well. They both come up with the same idea.

"Coffee."

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 0002, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Crew Quarters 3G, Balcony_

Vyren sighed softly, leaning on the railing and looking out towards the dark sky, trying to find his pair of aerial companions. He couldn't see them through the darkness, but he knew they were flying…the wind told him such.

A brief knocking on the door shattered his concentration. The sniper looked back towards the inside of his room, telling the person the door was unlocked. He returned his gaze back to calm skies, listening to winds, not paying heed to the clicking of the door as it shut behind his visitor.

"Hi Sam," Vyren spoke, not turning to face his visitor, but knowing it to be her. Samantha approached Vyren, the female wondering how he knew it was her.

"How did you know?" Samantha asked, placing a case onto the table of the room before stepping out into the cool night air that surrounded the ship. She didn't mind at all, however, leaning against the railing.

"The wind told me," he spoke cryptically, Sam throwing an odd look, wondering what he meant with those words. She didn't get an answer, Vyren sighing once more before turning his attention towards the female. "Couldn't sleep?" Samantha nodded her, staring out towards the distant horizon. "Neither could I," Vyren replied to the silent answer, following her gaze.

"That…and I have a present for you…" Samantha spoke softly, closing her eyes and lowering her head, referring to the case she came in with. Vyren raised an eyebrow, wondering what that present could be before heading back into the room, unlocking the case and glancing at its contents.

"A Seraphim sniper rifle…?" Vyren spoke softly, taking a part of the disassembled barrel and examining it. He found an inscription drilled into it, an inscription he recognized instantly. "MY Seraphim sniper rifle?" he gasped, quickly turning to Sam, who's back was still turned to him. Samantha, however, was smiling, glad she could help get Vyren's rifle back. "How did you…?"

"Let's just say I had someone help me retrieve it," Samantha answered, not turning to face Vyren. She continued to admire the night sky. Vyren accepted the answer, nodding and replacing the barrel into the case, locking it up. He returned to his position at the balcony, wrapping an arm around Samantha's waist and pulling her closer. The Gym Leader blushed a little, but made no resistance, leaning her against his shoulder instead.

"Thank you…" Vyren whispered, grateful for her consideration and actions.

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 0000, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Crew Quarter 3F_

Alken sighed softly, brushing his hand against the back of Abetos, laying by his side on the bed. The Houndoom had his eyes closed, but his trainer knew better. The ex-Rocket knew his partner was staying alert for any sort of intrusions - they were, after all, on enemy territory, so to speak.

The Human glanced down at his companion, wondering what he was thinking, let alone what the Pokémon speaks when he says his own name on their missions. The trainer sort of envied Des for his ability to communicate with Pokémon, but at the same time, Alken understood the curse of a Chimera and what they had to go through, especially with so many factions out to get them.

"Just what do you speak of when we do our missions…I wonder…" Alken whispered, leaning back and closing his eyes. Abetos growled his name, part of it, something indistinguishable to the Human, and for most Humans in the world for that matter.

"It's a curse and a blessing at the same time…" the Human thought, his mind confused and curious to get any form of sleep. Instead, he would wait, thinking all night, contemplating the next plan of action.

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 0003, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Deck, Bow_

Alex gazed up towards the sky, sensing the presence of Kystel and Karrion up above. He could feel the pain and guilt of Kystel for letting his partner disappeared. The psychic could also sense Karrion's cause to help him, but Kystel just refused to get help.

"I don't blame Kystel…considering…" Alex thought, closing his eyes and reaching out with his powers. As much as he enjoyed the hospitality, he didn't enjoy the ship at all, sensing other underlying plots that coincide with his and his party's own, a way for them to take advantage of the situation.

There was something else that bothered him, something from a certain soldier on board the ship, someone he met, a friend of Carter's. Sighing softly, he sensed that person's fatigued presence, though his spirit burned with determination of rescue…burned…like the soul of a…

"Hello," Sarpal spoke, the song of the Lapras soothing Alex's mind as he sensed the female Chimera's presence behind him. The Angel-Chimera slowly opened his eyes, turning around to greet the blue-haired female.

"How is Ice?" Alex asked, knowing there was nagging concern at the back of Sarpal's mind for her male counterpart, hence her lack of sleep. She smiled, tilting her head down.

"He's resting…I think he used too much of his powers in the facility…" Sarpal commented, gazing into her hand. She giggled softly. "We have a tendency to get injured in alternation…strange…"

"No, not at all," Alex answered, turning away again. "Better that only one of you gets injured at a time so that the other can care for the injured." The remark caused Sarpal to blush deeply, looking back up and choking to find some form of refusal, but she couldn't muster any. "You can't hide it Sarpal, I am psychic after all…"

"Yes, I know," Sarpal answered telepathically, sighing softly, but smiling as well. "You should get some sleep…your body might not show it, but your mind is fatigued, especially after your mass Teleport." Alex nodded, taking note of Sarpal's concern but not moving at all. Without much more she could do at the moment, the female broke the conversation and headed off back to her room, also feeling tired after Alex helped her get her mind off of certain things.

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 0624, Location: The S.C. Aleathra Bridge_

The morning sun shinned through the windows, partially blocked out by the tinted glass. Carter wasn't bother by the shined, instead, enjoying the view while waiting for his 'commanding officer' to show. Even if he was more or less a permanent crew member on board the ship, he felt no loyalty towards these people at all. He wanted to help Tim and Des out as much as possible, after how they separated before…he felt obligated to help them out.

The soldier redirected his gaze towards the approaching CO, walking slowly towards Carter, arms behind his back as he approached leisurely. Carter watched in silence, unsure how to take the approach on what form of omen.

"Sir…" Carter spoke, but was silenced when the captain raised his hand.

"I reviewed your proposal…" the captain began, clearing his throat beforehand. Carter waited anxiously, at attention. "I must say…it is very daring indeed…"

"With all due respect, sir, I…" Carter started, but once again interrupted by the commanding officer behind the operation.

"I approve of it," he spoke, breaking any concern Carter previously had of having the plan of action approved. "Most of it," the captain added, causing a resurface of concern. "I…am not trust worthy of your friends on board, even if they are…your friends." The captain began to pace back and fourth in room, Carter keeping an eye on him. "You request yourself and four of your companions to embark on this mission, leaving the rest of your party to recuperate aboard the ship."

"The rest of my party are civilians, sir, they do not need to go into combat," Carter answered, still at attention. "They pose no threat towards the well being of this crew." The captain nodded, understanding that fact.

"I still believe they should be under your supervision, just in case," the captain advised, turning away.

"I must be part of the mission team," Carter replied defiantly. There was an unsettling pause between them, the captain with his back still turned towards Carter. All actions seemed to have stopped on the bridge, watching the pair as they unfold in this conversation. None of the crew members has seen anyone oppose the captain's order, and not get chewed up for it.

"I know you have confidence in your 'civilians', but I do not, so I require that you stay," the captain answered, raising his voice a notch, but still nothing intimidating.

"I have a strange feeling this has something to do about my post proposal note," Carter remarked bitterly. It was a note that he will quit once he finds Ryna and gets his companions safely away from this war zone, feeling obligated to stay with his companions now. Of course, he also had an obligation to deal with his 'employer' as well.

The unnerving silence returned once more as the pair faced off, neither acting anymore for fear of interrupting the other. Carter finally ended the 'duel'.

"I'll go find myself a replacement," he spoke, before saluting and excusing himself from the confines of the bridge.

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 0701, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Ship Docking Bay_

Klik stared at his own reflection in the water. The water flowed through the bay like a river with the ship's movement, making a rather fuzzy reflection for Klik, but he wasn't truly concentrating on himself at the moment. The Flareon gazed 'upstream', seeing small boats docked against the sides, being towed along by the S.C. Aleathra from within.

He was alerted by the presence of another by the soft stepping magnified by the splashing of water as the foot hit a puddle. Klik slowly turned his attention, seeing Umbre approach him cautiously.

"Flare's child," Klik muttered, looking back down at the water again. "He'll be strong, no matter what…the question is if he'll be strong enough…" The Umbreon continued his approach, unsure if the pair was on 'friendly' grounds yet. "What do you want, kid?"

"Um…I…" Umbre started, unable to speak his mind towards the older 'eon evolution. Klik grunted, wondering how this child will protect his family if he didn't even have the confidence to speak properly.

"Don't expect to be able to protect them if you can't even speak," Klik muttered harshly, his mutterings audible this time towards the younger Umbreon. Umbre narrowed his eyes, hostilities beginning to spark.

"I'll protect them, even if it means everything," Umbre answered seriously, stepping closer without fear anymore. Klik chuckled, impressed that his reverse psychology worked. "I'm just…wondering…what you said back there at the facility…when you said…'for me'…"

Klik sighed deeply, recalling those painful memories of his sins towards Flare. He looked up towards Umbre, seeing the innocence and immaturity in his eyes, and also the burn of determination. This could have been Klik's child…if he had…

"I can't protect your family," Klik stated plainly, not letting his tone betray his emotions. The fire type stood up onto all fours, trotting towards Umbre. "Your mother and I…we have a dark history…and I don't wish to bother her anymore, so I leave the protecting to you." Klik nuzzled Umbre's neck gently, getting a soft giggle from the child Pokémon. The Flareon smiled gently, stepping away. "Be strong, you can't waiver in your commitment, or all will be lost…"

The Umbreon nodded in understanding, watching Klik trot away slowly, Umbre detecting something chewing at Klik. The Flareon's swaggered steps showed something other then that spoken that was in his mind, but Umbre would not pursue…if this history between the pair of Flareon's was truly that dark, the child of the female wished in no way to interfere.

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 0654, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Infirmary_

Espe gently placed a paw against the glass, watching her mother continue to mourn for the Espeon's father. The female psychic felt the gentle brushing of leaves against her side, finding comfort with that touch as Psy tried to calm the other Psychic in the room.

"Will she ever…be the same…?" Espe asked Psy, not breaking her gaze towards her mother. Psy wasn't sure how the answer, sensing the anguish Flare continued to go through, and sensing the deep concern Espe held for her mother. The Bulbasaur didn't want to upset Espe, but the grass/psychic Pokémon knew the psychic type could feel that same anguish that resonated inside the chamber.

"I can't say…if she continues this way…" Psy trailed off, unable to speak anymore in that manner. She knew she had to remain optimistic, and she had to pass that down to the daughter so that she may pass it to her mother. "Have faith, Espe…everyone must move on, just some cannot accept those facts better then others…"

"I can't just forget about dad…it's so hard not to..." Espe whispered, lowering her head in shame and sadness for thinking such a thought.

"I never said to forget, only to move on," Psy responded, trying to focus Espe's pessimism into something else, to hopefully manifest it into something that will bring the psychic back to her nerves. "Your memories are important to you, but you can't let the terrible ones keep you down…"

Espe sighed softly, continuing to watch her mother and father behind the glass, unable to say anything anymore. She was afraid, afraid of what might befoul them next. The psychic wished for nothing to happen to her family, she was living in her idealistic world that they were invisible, that no one could hurt them, that they would live happily ever after.

Psy pressed herself a bit closer to the other psychic inside the room, unsure how to calm the psychic down anymore, just nuzzling against the younger one. The silence was never broken…

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 0644, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Training Deck 2 - Mountain Terrain_

Ripper took cover behind a stalagmite sticking out of the ground as a Hydro Pump attack blasted against his cover, dissipating into droplets of water. The mountainous terrain this portion of the deck provide proved to be good training grounds, though the Hitmonchan wished that the lights weren't as bright up above - it proved difficult to see sometimes with the glaring light.

"Are you getting slow, Ripper?!" Blaster taunted, 'lock and loading' his cannons while waiting for the Hitmonchan to reveal himself from the cover.

"No, you've just gotten a lot bigger!" Ripper shouted back, pressing his back against the stalagmite while deciding how to handle the situation. Blaster only laughed, but kept his aim steady and true towards Ripper's current cover. The fighting type slowly looked out, quickly ducking behind his cover upon seeing the ball of water fire again, causing more splashes of water against his cover. "I can't intimidate you like I used to!" Ripper yelled out, glancing about for any alternatives to his current situation while listening to more laughter from his companion. Inspiration struck like a lightning, Ripper deciding to use his cover to his advantage.

Reeling his fist back and taking the best estimate towards Blaster's position, the Hitmonchan obliterated the foundation of the stalagmite, cracking it at the base. As it tipped forward, Ripper reeled back again, taking aim and attacking the falling stalagmite. The force of the attack sent the large rock spike right towards Blaster, who gasped in surprise at the flying projectile. With one quick swipe from his left arm, the Blastoise obliterated the projectile into millions of pieces, the haze of rocks partially masking Ripper's rush towards Blaster during the distraction, the fighting type's arm pulled back and preparing a punch. Barely able to react, Blaster raised his right hand and caught the fist of the Hitmonchan, inches from the water type's face. There was a smirk on Ripper's face, barely seen through the rock shrapnel still flying through the air, some bouncing harmlessly off the Pokémon duelling each other. Blaster returned the gesture, impressed with that manoeuvre on the Hitmonchan's part.

"You've gotten better," Ripper commented, withdrawing his hand and bowing his head. Blaster bowed his head in return, also admitting his sparring partner grew better.

"Times make us stronger as we go," Blaster commented, glancing about at the mess they made in the arena: stalagmite were toppled, walls with imprints in them, half the area was flooded by water, and definitely more then a few impacts against the ground. "I wonder how they're going to clean this place up…"

"Not our concern at the moment," Ripper replied, gazing at the mess as well. "Anyway, I wonder how Carter handled the proposal…" Blaster was also curious of that proposal, the pair leaving the area to find the leader of their trio of trainers.

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 0643, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Deck, Bow_

Alex continues to watch the distance, the sun slowly rising over the horizon. He could sense the hustle of activity within the ship, and that part of that activity came from his companions - some old, some new. It made him wonder if this meeting between all of them was fate, or if there was some stronger presence that drew them all together. The Angel-Chimera sensed something that bothered Sarpal, something she heard earlier, before everyone was brought together. The male psychic couldn't understand that uneasy feeling, but he felt a justified concern from the female Chimera.

He could sense frustration and confusion approaching him, from a male that he was familiar with, a person who - with his Pokémon - helped him defeat Angel only so long ago.

"Something on your mind, Carter?" Alex asked, not looking back at the soldier who so badly wanted to help his oldest friends in finding a certain female.

"I wonder if you intended that question as a joke," Carter replied, informed of Alex's rather immense psychic potential. Alex chuckled softly, turning to face Carter now.

"You seemed like you could use something to distract you," Alex answered, crossing his arms. Carter's mouth curled into a small smile as he approached. "So, what seems to be the problem? You wouldn't approach me if there wasn't one……and before you say read your mind; I prefer to respect the privacy of my companions." Carter nodded, acknowledging.

"I need someone to replace me on the mission to rescue Ryna, since the captains doesn't really like all the 'civilians' I brought aboard running amok unsupervised," the soldier started, shaking his head.

"Let me guess, you want me?" Alex inquired, though he had a good feeling, gut feeling as well as a psychic one. Carter nodded, though the psychic-Chimera had to refuse. "I'm sorry Carter...something calls for me here…something with fate that I have to answer…" The soldier sighed softly, knowing he shouldn't push his friend to agree - he would just have to look somewhere else…

"Try Guile, he's pretty intent on finding Ryna," Alex suggested, turning his attention back towards the horizon. Carter blinked, feeling unsure with such a suggestion that Alex detected. "He may be immature in terms of their abilities, but he also has a lot of potential…trust me on this." The 'leader' analyzed those words for a moment, then analyzed the one known as Guile mentally, wondering…

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 0653, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Training Deck 4 - Duelling Arena_

The stage was marked out, the pair of trainers staring at each other eye to eye. The pair was unable to get any for of peaceful rest after their last adventure, and by their latent psychic ability, they figured their entire group had the same lack of sleep, or in the extreme case, no sleep at all.

"Three-on-three, the remainder of our team!" Ryu shouted across the field, glancing at his group of four out of their Pokéballs, the remaining two inside because of their nocturnal nature.

"Agreed," Guile answered, looking towards his group, each Pokémon of the six affirming their readiness, despite only 3 battling. He knew more then a few Pokémon from the combined twelve was itching for some combat. The pair wanted to conclude that confrontation at the previous stadium, to give rest to any speculation of who could best who.

"The score is 1-2 with you in favour, let's continues this duel," Ryu spoke, calling for his Hitmonchan, Tyson, to enter the arena. The Hitmonchan leaped into the battlefield, taking a few practice swings with his fists.

"Here, let me, I haven't duelling him a long time," Rocker answered, the Geodude taking up the challenge despite being at a type disadvantage. Guile, however, made no protest, allowing for old friends to meet in combat.

"This is going to be quick…" the Scyther on Ryu's team whispered to the Quagsire known as Hydroquake. However, the water/ground type disagreed with that statement.

"Should be it's still anyone's game, Blade…Charlie took care of my pretty badly back at stadium," Hydroquake answered, referring to his own duel with the Charmander on the opposing team the day before. The bug-type made no response, waiting for the duel to unfold.

"Tyson, Mach Punch!" Ryu commanded, going towards the 'charge into combat' routine. The Hitmonchan launched straight into the attack, right arm forward as he torpedoed right towards the Geodude.

"Rocker, Defence Curl! Defend yourself!" Guile quickly countered, knowing Tyson would win in a straight out fist fight. The Geodude quickly curled up into a ball, absorbing a barrage of quick jabs after the quick punch from the opposing Fighting type. Guile gritted his teeth, knowing he could try THAT attack, but at this range, it may not be very effective; however, he did need something to break through the combo Tyson was dealing or else it would be over before it started. "Rocker, Sonic Crusher!" Tyson's last punch sent Rocker reeling back as he uncurled, sliding to a halt before re-curling into a ball, rolling on the spot. Tyson stared in wonderment.

In the next instant, Rocker blasted forward at sonic speeds, surprising Tyson with the sudden attack. Barely able to defend, the Hitmonchan was knocked backwards and onto his back as Rocker landed on the opposite side of the arena, charging up again for another Sonic Crusher attack.

"Oh man…that's not good," Ryu muttered, taking aback by the sonic attack. However, Rocker wasn't the only one with such attacks… "Tyson, prepare to unleash!" Ryu ordered, the Hitmonchan needing no more encouragement and falling into a crouch position, watching the rolling Geodude intently.

"What is he thinking…" Guile thought, watching the pair of Pokémon on the field charging up for the next anticipated assault. Without much concern; however, Rocker went straight into his next attack, releasing himself from the ground and diving forward to give the Hitmonchan another dose of sonic speed. They were mere inches apart…

"Tyson, Dragon Punch!" Ryu shouted, as the Hitmonchan leaped into the air, hitting the spinning Geodude with one powerful uppercut that sent the Rock-type sprawling backwards and out of his spin. He landed with a thud outside of the arena and right by Guile's box, knocked out. With a brief cheer, Tyson stepped out of the arena as well, clutching his chest in pain.

"Are you alright?" Ryu asked the Fighting-type when Tyson returned, still clutching the spot where it hurt. Tyson only nodded, gazing towards Rocker, tended to by Guile before the next round of combat began.

"We're tied at two…" Guile thought, turning towards his remaining pair once he finished with Rocker - a Psychic, and an Electric. "Alakazam, you're up," Guile spoke, turning back towards the field. In the next moment, he teleported into the arena.

"Ken, go for it," Ryu told his Quilava, the Fire-type trotting into the arena, glaring at the opposing Psychic. "Flamethrower!" Without further ado, the Fire-type opened up with a stream of fire, only to have it repelled by a quickly erected Light Screen shield around the Alakazam.

"Return fire! Psy Beam!" Guile shouted out, a beam of changing colour ripping forward back along the same path as the now dissipated Flamethrower. Ken dodged to the side at the last moment, the beam attack sailing right past and dissipating before it even reached the end of the battlefield.

"Ken, Fire Blast!" Ryu yelled out, his retort coming the in the form of just throwing more power towards his opposition. The fire spat out from Ken's mouth, forming into the Japanese letter as it sailed towards the Alakazam, scorching the ground in the process.

"Retreat and retaliate with Psychic!" Guile answered, as the Alakazam used Teleport, getting behind the Quilava and hefting into the fire type into the air with psychic might. Before Ken could answer with any sort of snap attack, Guile's Alakazam threw Ken back into the ground, before lifting him up again. Angered, Ken began to glow as fire surrounded him.

"No, he's learnt that attack too?!" Lin gasped, watching as more fire engulfed the Quilava. "He's using Charger, get out of there!" the Pikachu screamed into the arena, though it was too little too late as Ken broke free from the Psychic hold due to his 'fire shield' as he launched himself at the Alakazam. Without even time to yelp, the Alakazam was sent flying with only a grunt, landing outside of the boundary.

"3-2 towards my favour now," Ryu spoke, still slightly surprised Ken used Charger on instinct, as a defence mechanism. The Alakazam teleported back towards Guile's side, disappointed with the lose, though Guile was just glad the Psychic wasn't seriously injured. Ryu released his last Pokémon. "Cloud, let's get to work!" Ryu threw the Pokéball into the arena, releasing a Haunter.

"Lin…" Guile started, but the Pikachu was already in the arena, getting in quickly with an Agility. She regarded the Ghost-type for a moment, then shrugged, sighing softly.

"Sorry kid, I'm gonna have to end this fast," Lin answered, charging up electric power, gaining that energy faster then anything Ryu has seen before.

"Cloud, quick! Disable her with a Hypnosis attack!" Ryu shouted, best to leave the pain for later. The Chimera regarded that Pikachu as a very dangerous threat if it would charge so much energy so quickly.

"Too late!" Lin exclaimed, staring the Haunter directly into the eyes as he tried to put the Pikachu to sleep. A barrier of cackling electricity formed around Lin, igniting into a Rolling Thunder attack. The Pikachu leaped straight at the Haunter, blasting past him as Cloud reeled back in pain, shocked to hell by the charging Pikachu. However, she didn't let it end there, still in air, she slowly back flipped, regaining her targeting before diving right down towards Cloud again, throwing them both into the ground with a mess of electricity. In the next moment, Lin leaped out of the pile, landing on all fours, not even breaking a sweat.

Everyone in the arena could only gape at the Pikachu, at least, those who were still conscious. Ryu silently recalled the unconscious Cloud.

"So much power…so effortlessly…" Ryu gasped, clipping the ball back onto his belt as the Pikachu slowly trotted off the arena, effectively making the score tied at three.

"That's Lin for you," Carter remarked from the doorway, watching the whole final round. Attention was turned towards the spectator, no one noticing him before. The soldier approached Guile's side of the arena, hoping he was making the right decision in all this. He stopped right in front of the younger trainer, inhaling softly. "Guile, who would you like to take a shot at rescuing Ryna?" Guile's confused look slowly phased into a wide smile.

"I'd love to," he answered, cracking his knuckles together.

**

Fin

**


	4. Refinement

**

Refinement

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

_Day: 1, Time: 1102, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Ship Docking Bay_

Carter tossed the next case of equipment onto the boat, where Des caught it, placing it in the pile with the other four cases so far. Carter grabbed another case to be boarded on the ship, the group needing to set up outside the facility and analyze the opposition before attacking.

"Remember, you won't have as much backup as we got in the first mission, and coincidently got in the second, so don't do anything rash," Carter told the group on board and around the boat getting prepared. Alex watched the boarding process, watching Guile particularly as the younger Chimera boarded the boat.

"Yes, yes, we know," Des answered tiredly, hearing the speech over and over again from the one who wasn't coming. The hacker caught the next case as Tim began to roll down a dolly of more equipment.

"Are you sure so much stuff is necessary? It seems so excessive," Tim complained, putting the stack of equipment down and wheeling the dolly out from under it.

"We have to make sure we know exactly what we're getting ourselves into, which means reconnaissance, analysis, and well thought up deployment," Alken answered, approaching the group, Abetos by his side. Des and Tim blinked in surprise, already against taking Guile along over Carter, but to take another person as well.

"He's got the abilities to be of assistance, as well as the background to help you out," Carter informed them, sort of guilty he had to give these details at the last moment, as well as ask for assistance from these 'outside' sources. He turned to face Alken, bowing his head. "We're grateful for your help."

"Hey, don't forget about me now," Vyren added, waltzing right over, his sniper rifle slung over his shoulder as he approached rather leisurely. More surprised looks came up from the group, one strangely from Carter.

"You weren't decided when I asked you," Carter spoke, regaining his composure. Vyren shrugged, pointing out towards the horizon from the open doors at the back of the ship.

"You need a few scouts from a few flyers that I can provide," he answered, stepping onto the boat and gently placing his rifle leaning against one the walls. "Besides, I also have a pretty good understanding on Team Rocket operations…being that I apparently was a subject aboard one…" Carter nodded, unopposed to the new member of the party.

"What about Sam? She seemed pretty opposed to the idea of you going," Carter questioned Vyren, the sniper scratching the back of his head slightly while trying to compose his answers while stalling with 'um's and 'uh's.

"Let's just say she's ignorant of the fact at the moment…" Vyren responded, glancing at the amount of equipment piled onto the ship. Guile glanced up towards the sniper, unknowingly tapping into the sniper's mind for a moment and reading the thoughts. Guile was about to speak until he was interrupted by Alex.

"Some things are best left unsaid," the Angel-Chimera spoke telepathically, silencing the other Chimera. Instead of speaking his mind, Guile headed to the back of the ship to check out how his Pokémon were doing. They were resting after another short practice duel against Ryu's Pokémon before boarding. At the same time, the other Pokémon on board were loading some of the stuff onto the truck at the back. 

Tim rolled the dolly off the boat to get one more shipment of supplies, though he was paused by Alex.

"What's up?" Tim asked semi-impatiently, wanting to get the mission on the way to find Ryna. Alex only nodded, extending his right hand hand. Tim blinked a few times in wonderment, before taking the hand and shaking it.

A moment after they released grips, Tim fell backwards, barely caught by Carter as he yelped in surprise by the falling person.

"What happened?!" Carter inquired, glancing towards Alex, whose hand was still extended, the Chimera seemingly zoned out completely. A brief moment later, the Chimera shook the thought from his mind, forcing a smile as Tim slowly righted himself, everyone else watching in question.

"Phoenix, you may have just given me a blessing and a curse," Alex answered softly, walking away slowly.

"Phoenix…what is he talking about…?" Tim wondered, raising the hand he used to shake Alex's hand and staring at it. "Burner…he's gone now…unless…"

As if on cue, an ember of fire leaped from his hand, surprising both Tim and Carter as they saw it, both falling backwards and onto the hard floor.

"F-Fire?!" Tim gasped, pulling his hand away though it would be futile to run away from your own body part. He quickly removed himself from Carter, still staring at the hand. Silence engulfed the area as all worked was halted by Tim's outbreak.

"Come on, get loaded! You'll be departing soon!" Carter ordered, clapping his hands together a few times to get everyone back into the mentality of things. The 'leader' glanced towards Tim, who was still staring at his hand. "Come on, bro, Ryna is waiting for you," Carter whispered to Tim, placing a hand on the demolitions expert. Tim snapped out of his trance, slowly turning his head towards Carter and nodding. With those words of encouragement, the demolitions man returned to his work, to get the next shipment of equipment for use.

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 1104, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Deck, Bow_

Alex materialized on the deck of the S.C. Aleathra, at his usual spot at the bow of the ship. However, this time he seemed visibly shaken, curling his right hand into a tight fist.

"He did have that soul…" Alex muttered to himself, hating himself for even testing the theory. "I could have killed him, if he wasn't a Chimera…he would've surely been killed…" The Angel-Chimera sighed softly, feeling incompetent at the moment.

"Something wrong?" Ryu asked, taking Alex completely by surprise with the Chimera's sudden appearance. The 'Angel' was so much into his own thoughts that he let his guard down completely. Alex looked behind him, seeing the younger trainer standing there with a look of concern on his face. "You seem…disturbed…" Ryu commented.

"You've been working on your teleports…" Alex remarked softly, turning away and back towards the horizon.

"You were emitting an aura of agony so powerful that it could've possibly engulfed the whole planet," Ryu answered, half jokingly, before becoming more serious. "I was worried something might have happened, considering I surprised you just now, so something has to be on your mind." Alex sighed softly, knowing full well of Ryu's psychic potential.

"Tell me, do I appear different, psychically, mentally, or physically?" Alex inquired, turning around for Ryu to analyze. The younger psychic stared up and down Alex's body with his eyes as well as his mind.

"You seem…hot…" Ryu responded, getting a raised eyebrow from Alex in wonderment. "Okay, that was a bad thing to say…more like you're burning on the inside…"

"Burning…alright…thank you…" Alex spoke gratefully, bowing his head before returning back to watching the horizon. Ryu only nodded, getting the sense that it was best to leave the subject alone now. He stepped backwards, still watching Alex, before teleporting away.

"Burning…if he didn't die…have I become…?" the 'Angel' questioned himself, breaking away his own thoughts and trying to push away the idea of it happening. To many, it may be that ultimate wish, but Alex looked beyond that…he understood the pain and suffering that will arise at the end of these battles, and he wished he didn't have to live an eternity with those memories if that was the case. "Only time will tell…" he spoke, bringing close to his own thoughts.

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 1130, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Ship Docking Bay, Transport Ship #2_

The gangway for the boat rolled back into the ship, the opening around the ship sealed off now by that same gangway. Tim sighed softly, closing the rear doors to the van they were going to use as transportation, only some of the cases packed in. He could feel the engine start up, the motor slowly rotating.

"And remember, better safe then sorry!" Carter shouted out from the docks, barely audible over the whine of the engine. Tim glanced back, nodding before looking up towards the ceiling with the upper deck above. Des was driving, with Vyren accompanying him. Tim wasn't sure where Alken disappeared to, however.

"Hey, are you going to be alright?" Guile questioned, returning from his trip to the back of the boat. Tim looked up towards Guile, wondering what kind of question that was.

"I'll be alright once we get Ryna back," he answered bitterly, glancing towards the stacks of cases at the side of the boat waiting to be loaded onto the van. "And you shouldn't be here," Tim added towards Guile, uncomfortable with someone without any sort of experience in these sort of operations joining their cause.

"Come on, you have to give me more credit then that," Guile protested, hurt by Tim's last comment. The other only grunted, heading towards the control room of the small transport boat on the second floor, starting a trek up the stairs nearby. "I'm not going to get in the way!" Guile exclaimed, reading those exact thoughts from Tim's mind unconsciously. The ex-special forces halted in his tracks momentarily, glancing back down towards Guile. "I want to find Ryna as much as you do." Tim sighed softly, slowly walking back down the steps and approaching Guile.

"I just want to look out for you," the demo man replied, placing a hand on Guile's shoulder. Guile shook his head, understanding the concern from a friend. "I'll be keeping an eye on you…"

"Just what I need. Big brother is watching," the Chimera commented, getting a small grin from Tim.

"I hated that book," Tim answered, stepping away and heading towards the stairs. Guile chuckled a little, recalling that same reply some time ago from another, also responding to something similar to Guile's previous comment. Tim stared blankly at the other member of the mission, before shrugging and heading up the stairs.

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 1111, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Crew Quarters 2I_

Ice groaned, slowly awakening from his long period of rest. The Chimera groggily wiped the haze from his eyes. Removing his hands from his eyes, he blinked in surprise to see Sarpal watching over him with a faint smile on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a concerned tone, clasping Ice's hand gently. The male sighed softly, tightening his fingers around Sarpal's hand, using his free hand to brush some of hair back.

"I feel like I've been sleeping forever…" he responded softly, pushing his back off the bed and sitting up straight, still clasping Sarpal's hand. The female's smile grew a bit wider, more relieved.

"You've slept for at least 12 hours…" Sarpal answered, yawning, trying to cover her mouth with her own free hand. Ice pulled her hand back, looking concerned.

"And you look like you haven't slept at all…" Ice commented, glancing at Sarpal's bed in the chamber. The bed was made, though Ice wasn't sure if it was because Sarpal made it, or if she didn't use it at all for the duration of the night.

"That's not really your concern…" Sarpal answered between another yawn, reading his mind partially about the bed. "I'll be…alright…" she tried to speak, a third yawn coming before she fell onto Ice, leaning against his chest. "Or maybe not…" she whispered, closing her eyes and dozing off quickly. Ice smiled again, brushing some of Sarpal's blue hair away from her face once more before sliding out of the bed and gently lowering her into the sheets, allowing her time to rest now.

"Good night…my little Lapras…" Ice whispered into her ear, causing a small smile of glee to slip from Sarpal's lips. He tucked the blanket into her body before silently getting changed and leaving the confines of the room to check find their Pokémon…

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 1109, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Infirmary_

Espe glanced towards the window where her mother still sat, watching over the flameless tail form of the Psychic's father. The female child sighed, unsure how to help Flare at the moment.

"_Let her be…_" A voice spoke into Espe's mind, a familiar yet tired one that the Espeon has grown accustomed to listening to since her stay in the infirmary. The female child turned her attention away from the window, leaping across onto another bed, wider to accommodate the current patient.

"How are you, Jewel?" Espe asked, noticing the multiple cracks on the Starmie's jewel were slowly regenerating. The mess was still pretty bad, though it was much better then when the female Starmie was first rolled in.

"I've been better…" Jewel answered, the core flashing a little in the process, though it was still dim. Espe smiled, trying to help Jewel's feelings. However, Jewel, being psychic herself, understood it was all for show, though appreciated the gesture.

"That Dragon must have hit you hard…" Espe commented, though it was a rather obvious statement considering the condition she was brought in as. Jewel could only nod, remembering the searing pain ripping through her body as her jewel was cracked in multiple locations, nearly shattering. "Sorry…" Espe apologized softly, detecting the painful remembrance Jewel just recalled from memory.

"It's alright…you're young…though you may be growing up very quickly…" Jewel spoke, her gem growing dimmer to signify her rest. "I'm sure your mother would be proud for your maturity and concern…" The Espeon sighed, instinctively returning her gaze towards her mother. Jewel, though unable to turn to look, knew what was going through the other Psychic's mind.

"Go talk with her…" Jewel suggested, giving a friend psychic nudge that pushed the Espeon forward a little. However, the receiver of the nudge only stepped back again, unable to bring herself to approach her family. The Starmie sighed.

"Espe...I've known your mother for a very long time…before she even met your father," Jewel started, wrapping a Psychic arm around Espe in comfort. "Through all that, she believed that she was weak and unreliable, but we all stood by her side, being her morale support through all of that, to tell her she's the best. Your father did the best job at that; however, better then the rest of her family…"

"I guess…what I am trying to say is…Flare, your mother, is a strong lass…but also requires someone to be with her to help her…to just be there…" Jewel concluded, understanding she was getting off topic to some degree before.

"I think she's losing her confidence again…and you should be by her side…" Jewel suggested, a reiteration of her previous suggestion. Espe shrugged slightly, afraid to approach the room and help her mother…

"You inherited your mother's self-esteem, I see," Jewel commented, giggling a little. Espe glanced back at the wounded Starmie, blinking for a moment, but understanding. The Espeon felt strange knowing the fact that her mother was much like her child, though it also brought some being of peace in Espe's mind as well. The Pokémon gently leaped off the bed and onto the floor, trotting over to the room where her mother mourned…

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 1143, Location: Transport Ship #2, Control Room_

Vyren leaned against the wall, arms crossed, his rifle under his right arm and over his shoulder as the Chimera watched the sea outside the control room. Des was silently piloting, neither able to spark any sort of conversation.

"We'll be there soon, though the HQ ship was a bit far from the north island, being the recent mission on the west one," Des informed his companion, trying to initiate something. Vyren only nodded, zoning out, listening for anything in the distant. The sniper could sense the presence of his flyers in the sky above, becoming more attuned to his new abilities.

"I heard you're a really good sniper," Des spoke, breaking Vyren from his hypnotic trance, the sniper shaking the daze from his head. Des glanced back, wondering what happened considering a rather long period of silence between them. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Vyren answered quickly, pushing himself off the wall and lifting his rifle, slinging it over his shoulder now. "I'm a pretty good sniper," he finally answered, stepping closer to the control wheel in the room. "Why ask?"

"Well, I'm a sniper as well," Des started, concentrating partially on the path ahead, and on the other in the room. "More of a hacker, but I can snipe. Just wondering why you like using a Seraphim over a Zombie."

"Because I like angels?" Vyren joked, touching the butt of his rifle with a free hand. "The Seraphim is more powerful all around, and harder to use…I like the challenge. Besides, it's more of an assassination weapon then a Zombie."

"I guess that's true, I've used the Zombie on more then a few occasions as an assault rifle," Des commented, looking back at Vyren's rifle. "Guess it comes with the computer hacking, to be in the thick of any mess."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Vyren replied, knowing everyone had their own roles and were equipped appropriately for it.

"I was actually wondering, do you want to have a sniper duel?" Des inquired, curious about the calibre of skill from this other sniper. The hacker has fought sniper's before, but none have really been a challenge for him, he wondered the same about this particular sniper.

"I'd be honoured…" Vyren answered, analyzing Des' build and trying to calculate the sniper's skill. The true sniper really hasn't found much challenge as well in terms of duelling, though he had a strange thought that Des may provide the challenge he needed. "Back on the ship, once this mission is compelted."

"Agreed," Des affirmed, returning his attention back towards piloting. The land was approaching slowly, but approaching none the less. They would arrive soon…

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 1109, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Deck, Stern_

Vapour trotted closer to the edge of the boat, looking over the edge under the railing, feeling right at home in the middle of the sea. His brother, on the other hand decided to tread a bit further away from the edge, not very comfortable with falling into the water.

"So, what do we do now?" the Jolteon questioned the Vaporeon, Vapour glancing back towards Jolt, the pair connecting in gaze.

"We wait," Vapour answer, breaking the connection between the pair's gaze and glancing back toward the sea below. Jolt sighed softly, circling around slowly before laying flat on his belly, watching Vapour watch the water.

"What about Flare?" Jolt asked, not wanting to bring up the topic, but not wanting to ignore it completely either. However, that same mentality was on the mind of Vapour as well, continuing to stare silently at the blue below.

"Yes…what about my mother…?" another asked, quickly gaining the attention of the brothers. Umbre slowly trotted over, unable to speak his mind after that, lowering his head.

"Hey…there, there kid…" Jolt spoke, approaching the Umbreon and nuzzling the black Pokémon's neck gently. Umbre purred a little, remembering his mother's nuzzle – nostalgic memories returning to him.

"Who are you…?" Umbre questioned, pulling away from the Jolteon and staring into the older one's eyes. Jolt sighed softly, wondering if this child knew of their heritage, their bond. "You…you are like my mother…"

"We were from the same litter," Vapour answered, pulling away from the side and approaching his nephew. "You mother, she was our sister…" Umbre blinked, shaking his head violently.

"Uncle…" he muttered, looking down at the deck. "You touched me…like my mother would…with a caring nuzzle to my neck…"

"But I can't believe you!" the Dark-type screamed out, taking the pair aback by the third's outburst. Umbre trotted backwards, nearly crying. "How could you let my mother suffer like that?! To be alone, without anyone?!"

"I…I…" Jolt tried to speak, as Vapour remained silent through the one-sided exchange. Not wanting to show his tears, the Umbreon dashed away, sobbing softly. The child was unable to contain himself.

"Let him be, brother…" Vapour told Jolt, the Electric type about ready to give pursuit if he wasn't stopped by the Water-type. "He's right…but I can't face my only sister…after letting her down on more then one occasion…I have been such a terrible brother…"

Vapour sighed softly, circling around and returning to the ship's edge, staring back down at the water below, in his own misery. Jolt sighed as well, feeling that same misery. A dagger driven through his heart – the weapon belonging to mere child whose words snapped at him like a dragon. The Electric-type could only lay back down on his belly, laying his head on his front legs and wondering at his own morals…

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 1214, Location: Trilands, North Island, Southern Harbour_

Psy paced back and forth on the deck, not paying attention to the others preparing to disembark onto the port once they were cleared. The other Pokémon seemed rather calm, unlike the pacing Bulbasaur.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Abetos asked, approaching the pacing Bulbasaur. The female glanced up towards the larger Houndoom, wondering if she should speak…

"It's nothing," Psy spat out, trotting away, not wanting to bother anyone else with her problem. However, her path was cut by the advance of the Houndoom, who glared at her with concern.

"What is bothering you?" he asked softly, sliding onto his stomach and expecting Psy to confess right then and there. The pair exchanged glances, staring deeply at each other.

"I don't belong on this world," the psychic Bulbasaur remarked, turning her head away, but not moving. Abetos wasn't sure how to interpret the comment, and Psy detected that confusion from the Houndoom's mind, despite being a Dark type Pokémon. "I'm a mix of a regular, common Grass type and an extinct Pokémon breed…I should never have been born…and…"

"Hey, hey!" Abetos interrupted quickly, nuzzling the Bulbasaur gently. "Don't be so pessimistic…we all have our purposes…and you might not like the idea of being a crossbreed, but it's alright…" Psy didn't turn to face the Dark type, sensing his sincerity and concern. "You have your friends…we'll always be here for you…don't worry about it…" With those final words of advice, the Houndoom stepped back towards the others, waiting to dock.

"But I'm a menace…I'm too powerful...I may hurt those who I want to protect, or those who want to protect me…" Psy thought, closing her eyes in detest for her own mind now. The female began to question her own morals…

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 1154, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Off the Port Bow_

Ignite enjoyed the cool sea breeze around them as they sailed out, still close to the ship, but out of the confines. Melody purred softly, enjoying a moment of peace with her companions out in the open sea, feeling refreshed and restored after some rest within the ship. Skymin dived down low beside them, gliding over the surface of the water, kicking it from time to time with his talons. In the next moment, the male Pidgeot landed on Melody's back, gently as not to disturb her.

"Anyone get the sense of déjà vu on board that ship?" Skymin remarked, motioning his head towards the S.C. Aleathra. Ignite and Melody followed gaze, feeling the same nostalgic memories.

"Their housing us…but so did the Rockets…I feel like we're being used all over again…" Ignite commented softly, lying on his stomach and staring towards the distance.

"I don't feel anything of malice or deceit from them…but I'm not so sure…" Melody answered, looking towards the clear sky. "The person to ask would be Carter…"

"And he seems rather preoccupied," Ignite replied, remembering a brief glimpse of Carter after letting the team go off without the 'leader'. "I think it might be best to leave Carter alone for a bit…maybe ask Ripper or Void…since Psy went ahead with the mission on Carter's request."

"Under Des, right? Or was it Tim?" Skymin asked, unsure completely of what he was told on the mission.

"Actually, under Alken, considering he only had one Pokémon in comparison to the others," Melody corrected, breaking the previous question. "Either way, Psy is strong enough to take care of herself…we saw the mess she left Angel in..." The other pair of Pokémon agreed, nodding their heads. "So, on the odd chance Alken decides to do anything…"

"Yes…we know…especially Alex…Alex would know Psy's potential…" Ignite spoke softly, knowing both were subjected to the DNA of the Angel Pokémon.

"But I got a strange feeling Psy doesn't enjoy her heritage, however…" Melody commented, glancing back towards the Pokémon on her back. "Strange feeling to hate towards herself as they took off…"

There was silence among the trio, none wanting to continue the conversation while enjoying the sights…or maybe none of them had an answer that was sufficient…

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 1216, Location: Trilands, North Island, Southern Harbour_

Des was at the helm of the truck, slowly being guided out by Tim from the boat onto the dock, everything loaded inside the vehicle. Alken was waiting on land already, leaning against one of the warehouses with his arms crossed, Abetos by his side. Some of the Pokémon were on the van, though some remained on guard around the path onto the dock.

"Where's the rest of your team?" the Graveler asked the Pikachu, glancing towards the smaller electric type on guard with him. Lin shook her head lightly, glancing back up at the rock type and nodding.

"They're mostly young or inexperienced," Lin told the other, speaking of the rest of Guile's team on the mission. "I think it might be best if they stay in the transportation…not that I doubt their abilities, just their maturity."

"…you sound a lot different since I first met you…" Rocky commented, returning his attention to scouting out any potential threats. The Pikachu's ears twitched, unsure how to take the remark. "More…mature…serious…not so hyper active…"

"Things happen," Lin answered, sighing softly and touching on previous thoughts about another Pikachu in her life. "I don't intend to lose anyone else in this…" Now it was Rocky's turn to be unsure, though he let the comment slide. Lin bounced off to another direction for scouting, leaping up towards one of the roofs of a warehouse for a better look.

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 1216, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Infirmary_

Hydra stood motionless on the table, waiting for Samantha to tell him something. The Gym Leader continued to read the results of an experiment, Spark by her side, also waiting for like the other Water type.

"Well….what does it say?" Hydra asked impatiently, stomping his feet in anxiety. Sam glanced up at the Water type, before returning to the piece of paper, comparing two results together. The Totodile only began to pace around on the table.

"I don't believe it…" Samantha finally spoke, getting full attention form both Pokémon with those words. She folded up the paper, finally understanding the results given to her from the test.

"What?!" Hydra exclaimed, unable to bear with the silence much longer.

"You're a Totodile…with half Squirtle DNA…" Samantha told the small Water type. Hydra shrugged, as did Spark, wondering why this meant so much – there were crossbreeds in the world, nothing special. "And a splash of Eevee," she added, breaking through to Spark instantly, though Hydra took a little time to catch onto it.

"He's been genetically modified…" Spark spoke softly, understanding the partial effects of an Eevee serum in the use of genetic manipulation. Hydra's face paled, finally snapping at the realization.

"I don't think the name 'Hydra' came as a coincidence…" Samantha inferred, pocketing the paper. "Being that you seemed to already have been partially 'awakened' by the Pokément catalyst, I think….just maybe…" The Gym Leader broke of her sentence, unable to finish it, remembering her previous 'Hydra'.

"I might be that very same Pokémon," Hydra answered, looking away in partial disgust with his own heritage. "Or…at least an incarnation of it…"

"A Team Rocket experiment that escaped?" Spark asked softly, knowing the place they found the Water type was a Team Rocket research facility, 'was' being the keyword until Carter, Tim, Des, and some others aboard the ship took care of that building.

"It might not be Hydra's Squirtle DNA that was used though…" Sam remarked, trying to keep away from that conclusion that it was her former companion. "Hydra could've possibly been a genetic experiment between a Squirtle and Totodile, while being exposed to Pokément…"

"Or I could actually be merged with that Hydra DNA you talk so much about," the Totodile remarked, breaking the previous chain of resentment. "We won't know until we find those records, which may be somewhere…but until then…we can guess away at everything…"

Silence enveloped the trio, none able to come up to a satisfactory conclusion for the situation…

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

Being that this chapter is almost 5,000 words long…and that I have a writer's block, time to end it. O.Ops.


	5. Reconnaissance

**

Reconnaissance

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

_Day: 1, Time: 1347, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Corridor 3A_

"Carter!" Sam screamed out across the hallway, stopping the other in his tracks as he turned around to glance at the sprinting Gym Leader. Something was apparently on her mind, considering the look on her face…

"What seems to be the pro-" Carter was unable to finish the sentence when Samantha grabbed the soldier by the collar and hefted him into air with unnatural strength, slamming him against the wall and pinning him down. His cry was muffled by his own gagging with Sam pressing hard against his collar.

"Where the hell is Vyren?!" she screamed out, tears streaking down her cheeks as she spoke with such force. Carter struggled with the female, off his feet, kicking softly.

"He…went on that…m-m-mission…" the soldier muttered out between staggered breathes, getting another blow against the wall with that comment.

"Why did you…?!" she yelled, unable to fully express her resentment for Vyren onto taking that mission. "Why did you ask him?! Couldn't you take anyone else?!" she questioned forcefully instead.

"I…I'd r-rather u-u-use 'other' r-r-r-resources…" Carter coughed out, before getting a third push against the wall then his release as he fell to his knees, coughing and gasping for air.

"Damnit!" the Gym Leader yelled out, slamming her fist into the nearby bulkhead, clenching it tightly. Carter looked up, before glancing up and down the corridor at some spectators, slowly turning away from the scene upon Carter's nod.

"I'm sorry…" Carter spoke softly, looking up at the sobbing Sam, blood trickling down the wall from her fist.

"Why…" Samantha whispered, eyes closed, trying to restrain herself; but unable to. "Why Vyren…he already…"

"Died? I know…" Carter whispered, getting Samantha to quickly snap her attention back towards the male with angry – yet sad – eyes. "I'm sorry, Sam…"

"I don't believe you…" Samantha spoke softly, stepping away, ignoring her bleeding hand. "I don't believe you'd send someone who wasn't involved in this to that…"

"We're all involved in this, no matter how we look at it," Carter replied towards Sam's back. The female sniffled, glancing back. "No matter how you look at it…we all got involved…"

"I still can't believe what you did…" the female answered, striking straight into Carter. She continued to walk away. The male sighed, slowly standing up.

"In such short time…you grew to care for him so much…your would be killer into the one you care so much for…" Carter spoke to himself, still staring at Samantha. "In such short time…" he repeated, turning towards the other way in partial disgust for his own actions.

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 1404, Location: Trilands, North Island, North TR Research Facility Air Space_

Kystel and Karrion banked to their left, scouting out the area around the facility for potential weaknesses while keeping an eye for anything suspicious. However, Kystel was distracted, and Karrion saw that with the way the Fearow flew, as well as a previous incident a night back.

"Kystel…what's wrong?" Karrion questioned the younger flyer once again, getting silence just like the previous attempt. She sighed softly, watching the Fearow perch on one of the buildings surrounding the TR Research Facility. Taking it as an opportunity, the Pidgeot landed beside the Fearow – not so close, yet not so far.

"I let him down," Kystel finally spoke, quickly directing Karrion's attention towards the other flyer. "I let my trainer down…" The female Pidgeot nodded slowly, understanding bit by bit what was bothering the Fearow now, confirming a previous suspicion she had of the situation.

"If it's about Vyren and the 'West' incident…" Karrion started, breaking off her sentence for a moment as she tried to string the words together. "Everyone makes mistakes…"

"But I cost Vyren his life!" Kystel yelled back, cutting Karrion's string while it was barely started. "A first life…maybe his only 'spare' life…I can't make another fatal mistake like that…"

"If you keep thinking like that, you will make a mistake," the female responded quickly and sharply, interrupting Kystel's train of thought. The Fearow glanced up at Karrion, the words striking deep into his heart.

"I knew we were Rockets…let, I didn't tell him…" Kystel spoke softly, returning to his own state of mind. "Then he gets captured when I'm not watching…getting him killed…and what kept him alive was that bullet around his necklace…for reasons I don't know…" The Fearow tilted his head towards the ground, watching pedestrians and vehicles pass by. "Luck was on our side that time…but it may not always be…I don't want to make another mistake again…or else we will all pay…" Karrion sighed softly, glancing down at the objects below, agreeing with that fact.

"Then we'll just have to make sure we don't make a mistake…" Karrion answered, a rather simplistic answer considering.

"If only it were that simple…" Kystel thought, not wanting to speak his mind of doubt and pessimism.

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 1256, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Infirmary_

Sarpal gently ran a finger down the Starmie's fissure in her jewel, getting a wince of pain from the Pokémon. The female Chimera quickly withdrew her hand, bowing her head apologetically.

"It's alright…" Jewel spoke telepathically, her gem glowing partially with her message. "I asked for it…"

"I shouldn't have granted that request…sorry…" Sarpal apologized anyway, feeling guilty for her actions. Jewel sighed softly, gently stroking Sarpal's hair with some telekinesis. The blue haired female smiled a little, enjoying her companion's telepathic touch. She only slept for an hour that morning after Ice's awakening, but she felt partially refreshed...or perhaps better said that she was partially disturbed…something during her sleep.

"How long have I known you for? Three, four years?" Jewel asked, reminiscing of her past, though they hinted something deeper that Sarpal couldn't decipher.

"Three days till seven years," Sarpal remembered crystal clearly, stroking one of the prongs on the Starmie's body. "Of course I'll remember…I'll never forget that fateful day…"

"Yeah…I guess not…" the Starmie agreed, sighing softly, also beginning to remember that day. "Fateful…yes…three days before seven years? Has it really been that long…?" The female Chimera nodded slowly, sending a psychic image to the Water type. Jewel chuckled softly, finally recalling the events clearly thanks to the help of her companion.

"You've grown much stronger in your psychic abilities," the Starmie commented softly, knowing the source of the 'recall' being the person the Pokémon spoke with at the moment. Sarpal smiled.

"I've had a lot of help and guidance…" the female spoke, an underlying tone stating that the Starmie in bed was one of those who guided her.

"Yes…you have…more from the Dragons then anything else, however," Jewel responded, throwing some of the responsibility away from herself. Sarpal, on the other hand disagreed with that thought completely, blessing Jewel as the greatest influence on her Psychic ability. Sighing softly, Jewel 'glanced' away. "I hope I can see you in three days…"

"What…do you mean?" the Chimera questioned, the tone unbecoming of injured the Pokémon. Jewel 'shook' her 'head'.

"It's nothing, just strange superstition," Jewel answered, trying to deflect something bothering her in her mind and dreams. Sarpal could only gaze at the Starmie, the Human watching her own reflection from the Pokémon's jewel, distorted by the crack within it. The Chimera had a brief understanding of Jewel's tone…something that she felt linked to the Human's dream…

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 1357, Location: Trilands, North Island, SF Attack Team HQ, Rooftop_

The Alakazam reached out towards the distance, sensing for anything in the facility that they were to scout and assault. The research facility was literally right down the street. The attack team was set up in an abandoned warehouse that they 'rented out' for their non-existent company, just an alias to be undercover on.

"Anything?" Guile asked the Alakazam, approaching the Pokémon standing on the roof and psychically reaching out to the distance, arms raised, eyes closed. A brief moment of silence came before Guile decided to try to reach out as well with his own psychic ability, towards the same objective as his companion.

The Chimera ran straight into a brick wall at the edge of what he believed to be the facility. He dropped his scan, glancing at the Alakazam, probably trying to find a way around that barrier.

"Psychic Dampener is strong," the Alakazam snorted, opening his eyes and lowering his arms. "Solid in every corner…not a single weak point…"

"It doesn't waiver at all? Not to any touch or probe?" Guile questioned, trying to determine what his Pokémon saw in all that.

"It didn't waiver, it just shifted," the Psychic type spoke, confusing Guile. Detecting this, the Pokémon elaborated. "The barrier protecting against Psychic probes and attacks shifts, like a giant bubble swaying left and right. It doesn't waiver, it just moves."

"It doesn't change in size?" the Chimera wondered out loud, finding that rather hard to believe. The Alakazam shook his head, turning his gaze towards Guile. "So the generator of the barrier just shifts…and that's it…" The Chimera thought for a moment, glancing back out towards the general direction of the facility. "Could we…push the generator off kilter, in a strange sort of way?"

"I already tried applying more Psychic force against the barrier," the Pokémon reported. "It just recoils and pushes back with equal force, bringing it back to its original position."

"I guess force is out of the question…" Guile thought, heading back toward the door onto the roof, the Pokémon in tow. "We'll have to report in our findings then…see if we can come up with something to stop it…"

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 1402, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Training Deck 2 – Mountain Terrain_

Umbre was sent sprawling backwards, rolling over the rocky terrain for a few moments before leaping off the ground, back flipping and landing gracefully on the surface, panting heavily.

Opposing him was the Hitmonchan known Ripper, walking over casually, not even breaking a sweat. Umbre continued to huff and puff, trying to find some sort of weakness in the Fighting type's style. So far, he's found none, and only got a face full of punches from the opponent, among beatings on various other parts of his body.

"For a kid who takes a beating, you sure got a lot of guts and spunk," Ripper commented, his fist already drawing much beating against the opposing Pokémon, who was less experienced AND had a type disadvantage. Umbre grinned slightly, taking the admiration with stride.

"I take it after my parents…" Umbre responded softly, sliding his legs apart, preparing to attack once again. Ripper nodded slowly, preparing for the next attack the Dark type will have in store for him.

"I've tried every viable option of attack…and nothing seems to hurt him…" Umbre thought, glancing left and right at the surrounding rocky terrain before returning to the Hitmonchan. "Why did I pick a fight with Ripper to train myself? It's suicidal when I think about it…" The Umbreon narrowed his eyes, watching the Fighting type with much contemplation.

"I need to get stronger…or else I won't be able to protect mom…or sis…" Umbre continued to think, keeping close watch over the Hitmonchan. "Ripper offered to train me a little, just to help out a bit, I couldn't refuse…though being pounded into a pulp wasn't my idea of fun…" Umbre could feel his legs starting to wobble, giving way to fatigue, unable to support his own body weight. "No, I can't give up now…not just yet…not until I can prove to someone I can do it…"

"Are we just going to play the staring game, or are we going to fight?!" Ripper shouted out, getting slightly impatient. "If you won't come to me, then I'll come to you!" With those words, and a war cry, the Hitmonchan leaped forward, reeling his right arm back while his left fist spearheaded the assault. However, his left fist hit ground, throwing up rock shrapnel as the Umbreon leaped into the air with renewed vigour, not giving up just yet.

"That's more like it," Ripper thought to himself, grinning at the spunk this kid had. With those thoughts, they resumed the duel.

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 1426, Location: Trilands, North Island, SF Attack Team HQ, Main Floor_

Des was busily typing away at his laptop, trying to hack into the main computer of the TR Facility, hard to do at an exterior location, but not impossible; though the information will be very limited.

Tim was leaning against the table where Des worked, but instead of watching over the hacker's shoulder, the demo man seemed zoned out, glancing at his hand with silent admiration, curiosity, and fear.

A Blastoise marched into the room, carrying a few large boxes in his arms, dropping them rather clumsily with a loud 'thud' that resonated through the warehouse. However, the suddenness of the sound did nothing from breaking Des and Tim from their individual trances. Blaster was curious what made the pair drop out of reality, though he decided to ignore it for now, returning back to the truck to get some more equipment that the team would need. Silence once again engulfed the pair.

"Are you going to be alright?" Des questioned the one leaning against the table, stopping his work on the keyboard and looking up at his partner in crime, concerned for Tim.

"I was thinking about what Alex said…" Tim responded softly, turning his hand over to face the back of it, curious about what he's turning into…to cause earthquakes and to shoot embers…

"A curse and a blessing?" Des questioned, stopping his hacking for now, finding it appropriate to take a break and confront his friend about this issue as well.

"No…" Tim answered, shaking his head and glancing towards the far truck gate, where the others were either loitering or unloading. "The Phoenix part…" Tim waved his hand, sparks of fire emerging from his finger tips and dissipating almost as quickly as they appeared. Des quickly leaned back on his chair instinctively, taken aback by the appearance of the flames.

"One would think you would be wondering about Ryna, considering your mentality," Des answered, regaining his composure and trying to change the subject. Tim threw another set of sparks from his hand, once against shaking his head.

"When you're sitting here, waiting, wanting, thinking, you're mind tends to wander…" Tim responded softly. Their conversation was killed by another loud thud of supplies dropping nearby, and it did kill the conversation, as neither felt like talking much after the interruption. Tim pushed off the table, deciding to head upstairs and check out the view while Des returned to his laptop.

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 1402, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Training Deck 4 – Meditation Room_

Espe sat still, sitting on her hind legs, eyes closed, concentrating. She reached out with her mind, trying to find peace, and yet also trying to find a tormented soul that belonged to someone very close to her. She failed to comfort this soul physically, so she tired to do so psychically, even if her psychic ability wasn't very refined – she felt the urge to try.

"So many tormented souls…" Espe whispered, reaching into the 'pool of souls' that composed the ship's crew and Pokémon. The young Psychic was slowly becoming frustrated with confusion of wading through the torment.

"_Don't become frustrated…don't look at it as a whole, just in parts, one piece of the puzzle at a time,_" a voice advised her, guiding the Espeon's thoughts through the chaos. She began to calm down, her search guided by another, 'highlighting' the areas of search one section at a time.

"_I'm just a friend,_" the disembodied voice told Espe, reading her mind as she was about to ask the question of identity. The young Psychic nodded slowly, scanning each area slowly and efficiently, trying to find that one she was looking for. "_In time, you will gain enough mental discipline to distinguish everyone individually with little trouble…_" The young Pokémon remained silent, only scanning each sector slowly, checking and confirming each that she poked and prodded at.

"_Thank you…_" Espe finally spoke, after confirming the one she was currently overlooking was the one she desired. The Pokémon felt the other presence fade away, unlike when it first just suddenly presented itself. A brief 'nod' from that presence, then it vanished. Without further delay, Espe began her search for cause and mission to rectify it.

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 1508, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Deck, Bow_

Alex stared out towards the distance, more directly towards the north island of the Trilands. He could feel the emanation of Psychic energy from there, even with the distance, specifically of a certain Bulbasaur in that direction. He could sense her despair, doubt, and self hatred.

"You were emitting an aura of agony so powerful that it could've possibly engulfed the whole planet…" Alex whispered, repeating the exact words another Psychic onboard the ship told him earlier that day.

"And before you ask, I have been watching out towards the sea most of the time," Alex spoke aloud, detecting the presence of Ice nearby, a familiar presence that he grew accustomed to after all that time aboard another ship similar to the one they currently resided on. The Lapras Chimera also unintentionally known about his curiosity on the watcher that stood at the bow of the ship.

"'Most of the time'? I was expecting the answer to be 'all of the time'," Ice remarked, not surprised that his presence was known to Alex, even with his back turned towards Ice. The Psychic chuckled softly, still gazing out towards the north island.

"I don't think you would come all the way out here just to criticize me, now would you?" Alex inquired with partial humour, getting a short laugh out of Ice. The Lapras' visage grew more serious though, approaching the Angel Chimera.

"I'm just curious about what's going on in the world of Alex, well, that's part of my reason for coming out here," Ice informed the other, stopping when he was standing beside Alex and also staring towards the north island.

"And the other part?" Alex inquired, turning to face Ice. He could not read the emotions of Ice's mind, nor the emotions of Ice's face at the moment. It made Alex wondered if Ice had matured greatly since their last encounter.

"Just your premonitions of the future," Ice answered softly, glancing back towards the centre of the ship, the large structure erected from the deck that housed the many crew, Pokémon, and visitors on board.

"Why not add 'about Ice and Sarpal' at the end of that last sentence?" Alex spoke once again in partial humour. The male Lapras Chimera blushed slightly, that also being part of his reason for being here, though he would never directly ask as such.

"Did you find out psychically?" Ice questioned, expecting that to be the answer for Alex's knowledge into Ice's mind.

"No, just a lucky guess," Alex answered truthfully, turning around and leaning against the railing around the ship's deck. "I couldn't read your emotions or your face, so I took a shot into the dark."

"I somehow doubt that, but I'll take your word on it," Ice answered, leaning back against the railing too. "So, what do you see?" Alex was silent for a moment.

"Would you believe a bright and beautiful relationship for you two?" the Psychic questioned, making Ice wondered if he was serious about that question. Alex shook his head. "To be honest, the best way to describe it is hazy…because every individual writes his or her own future…it's just how you and her get along that will determine everything." Ice remained silent, absorbing the words of wisdom.

**

Fin

**


	6. Resistance

**Resistance**

**By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung**

theoleung@sprint.ca

_Day: 1, Time: 2204, Location: Trilands, North Island, SF Attack Team HQ, Main Floor_

Des continued to type away gently, since the sleeping quarters for the warehouse was rather out in the open, and the hacker wished not to disturb their slumber with his over active slamming on the keys of the keyboard. Ever after so many hours of staring at the screen and typing away, he could not find anything that would prove to be of use to them. Sighing softly, he slowly retracted his hands, leaning back against the chair, creaking under the pressure he applied. He could care less at the moment, wiping the fatigue from his face and then glancing over to where sleeping Pokémon and Humans rested.

Moonlight shined through the partially dirtied glass that made up the warehouse, blurred by that very dust. Sighing once again, Des pushed his chair back, closing his laptop and deciding it best to take a break from his operations. It wouldn't do him any good if he tripped any sort of digital alarms through mistakes caused by his own fatigue.

The hacker quietly walked towards the 'kitchen', a small section of the warehouse dedicated to those kinds of needs, most of the stuff was in various coolers, plus a microwave, toaster oven, and coffee machine all on top of a few foldout tables. Des took a mug from the table, pouring out some coffee and downing a bit of it.

"Ack…Tim put too much mix again…" Des muttered, forcing himself not to spat out the coffee. "You'd think after all this time we've been separated, he'd learn how to make coffee better out of the machine," he continued to grumble, adding a lot of sugar from the sugar glass to the mix to drown some of the prior taste. "Next time, I ask Vyren to do it…" Des continued on to semi-curse, taking another sip from his coffee - a significant improvement from the prior tasting. Nodding slowly, Des slowly walked away from the makeshift kitchen and towards the stairs leading to the upper rafters and eventually outside. The sniper tried his best to not make any noise while heading up and across the metal stairs and rafters, though that proved more difficult then he thought, especially while balancing a mug of coffee.

Eventually, he walked out onto the roof at the end of the rafters, wondering if his footsteps on the roof would echo into the warehouse below. He ignored his own concerns at the moment though, sitting down on the roof and watching the moon in the night sky above. Sighing softly, he downed most of his coffee at once, cupping the item in both his hands. The sniper reminisced on the past, wondering what drove him to defect in the first place, and then defect again…to basically return to where he started.

Des glanced up from his coffee mug, hearing the faint creaking of metal shingles on the roof - 'intruder' snapped in his mind as he slowly placed a hand onto the Striker pistol holstered at his side.

"Don't shoot, I'm just a friend," a familiar female voice spoke, a voice Des hadn't heard for a while. He nodded, removing his hand from the pistol, wondering if it was because he was tired and sloppy that the intruder saw, or if it was because she just knew him well.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, Lin?" Des asked, finishing the rest of his coffee, cupping the article between his hands once again. The Pikachu approached the resting hacker, taking a seat beside him.

"I could ask you that as well," Lin answered, evading the question at hand. Des smiled, patting the female Pikachu on the head gently. She giggled softly at his touch, something she never thought she would do for a long time. Des smiled more, withdrawing his hand.

"Couldn't sleep?" Des questioned, deciding to try again in a different form. Lin nodded slowly, shivering a little at the chill of the wind and pulling closer to Des.

"I had a nightmare…about another Pikachu…" Lin spoke, though shutting up at the expense of speaking too much already. Des glanced down at the yellow mouse, wondering what that nightmare was about. "It's nothing important…just…something terrible happened…" Lin spoke softly, trying to draw attention away, but only gaining it instead. Des remained silent, not wanting to pursue and issue that was uncomfortable for the Pikachu. The pair continued in the silence for a moment.

"I remember when we met at Mt. Moon….that facility…against Blaster…" Lin started, gazing up towards the moon.

"Don't remind me…those memories are…painful…" Des interrupted, trying to get those murderous thoughts out of his mind. He hated himself for thinking in such a way so long ago, turning his friends into sworn enemies for such pitiful reasons, he regretted that greatly.

"You've changed so much since then…so very much…" Lin spoke, continuing, and at the same time, bring Des' mind to partial ease. "At first…when you wanted Ryna dead…I didn't know what to think…even after hearing of all the pain and suffering each of us endured, I still did not believe you - yet…here we are now…talking as friends without any past angers or hatreds…"

"Time changes the souls of every individual, just in my case, for the better," Des responded, slowly getting up and walking back towards the warehouse, suppressing a yawn. "I'm going to go back to hacking, you should probably rest…"

"Nah…I think I'll keep you company…" Lin answered, smiling. Des smiled back, thankful for the small Pikachu's company, even if it was only a presence, it made him felt wanted…

* * * * * *

_Day: 1, Time: 2156, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Deck, Stern_

The harmony and melody of music echoed through the cool night air that surrounded the ship, though it didn't affect the player of the beautiful and compassionate music. In fact, he rather enjoyed the cool air, probably something to do with his genes.

Ice continued to play his flute melodically, striking more then a few tired crew members on board to open their windows and listen to the playing. It didn't take long until the soft, yet audible accompaniment of a certain Lapras joined the playing. The two graces of music intertwined together to make a beautiful music known to those as the song of the Lapras. The grace of the music lingered and danced in the sky, entertaining and soothing all those listening to the melody.

Sarpal watched the flute player from a distance, not wanting to disturb him, wanting to join him in presence, even if she can't do so in song. Yet, something held her back, as she could only watch, listen, and admire the music and the music player.

The female Chimera quickly glanced behind her, feeling someone nudging against her leg. She was surprised to see Vapour pushing on her.

"Go and be with him, I'm sure he'll enjoy the company," the Vaporeon told his trainer, causing Sarpal to blush and hesitate. Vapour nudged her again, nearly causing her to fall over with a cry. Ice glanced back, still playing his flute, noticing the female Chimera. He nodded, before returning his full concentration to playing.

Sarpal returned her gaze to Vapour, glaring at the Pokémon for giving her such a push, but also silently thanking her friend for trying to help her past her hesitations. The female wasn't sure if she should scold or smile at the Water Type, deciding it best not to do anything towards him and return her attention to Ice, from a distance. Vapour held his ground now, only listening too the calm and soothing music Ice played from the deck, accompanied by Melody on the ocean surface below.

And so continued the serenity of the pairs playing, as those listened with great admiration - one of those listening was a female Lapras Chimera, silently wishing courage to approach Ice. Sighing softly, the female stepped back and watched Ice for a few more brief seconds, before leaving the deck entirely and into the complex of crew quarters above…

* * * * * *

_Day: 2, Time: 0321, Location: Trilands, North Island, SF Attack Team HQ, Roof_

Vyren stood still on the rooftop of the warehouse, listening to the wind as he's been known to do amongst his companions in crime on this mission. Some might take it as odd, to speak with the wind, and listen to it…but Vyren felt at home now within the openness of the air and the element. He knew Des was awake earlier in the night, the wind told him such, as well as the fact this Chimera couldn't get any sleep as well.

"Nothing strange," Vyren spoke softly, before remaining silent, listening to the beating of the wind, the heartbeat of the world. The vein of global communication lay in encrypted messages of the wind. A wealth of knowledge Vyren had little time to absorb, yet can never stop due to his nature.

"The whispers of the wind and their tantalizing tales…what a temptation," Vyren whispered. He smiled a little, shaking his head. "I've changed a lot…a lot since I began to speak with the wind…" He continued to gaze at the sky deeply, before continuing his whispered monologue.

"Samantha is mad at me…but also concerned…" Vyren whispered, changing the topic completely, chuckling again. "The wind speaks of her rage, at me, and at Carter…" Sighing softly, the Chimera slowly stood up. "Sorry, Samantha…I have to do this…" With those final words, he left the roof.

* * * * * *

_Day: 2, Time: 0321, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Crew Quarters 3F_

It was dark in the room, with only dim light from the exterior lights on the ship shinning through the closed curtains, billowing with the small breeze coming through the open window. There were two figures in the room, one sitting by the door of the chamber, head over his crossed paws as he slept on the carpeted floor.

The second figure sat on the bed, the sheet beneath crumpled and bent, signalling the unsuccessful attempt at sleep by the user of the bed. She sat with her knees curled up against her best, chin resting on her knees. Dismay and concern danced with anger and hopelessness in the ball of her mind, unable to sleep with such conflicting feelings sinking to her stomach.

"Vyren…" Samantha whispered, her eyes closed, pulling her legs closer to her body as the cold chill of night air brushed against her skin. She wondered if the wind could tell Vyren about her feelings, amidst the many other emotions churning in the giant blender inside her mind.

The female Chimera glanced out towards the open window, hidden behind the blowing curtains. Sighing once again, she leaned the side of her head against her knees, tired, yet too energetic to sleep.

"Vyren…can you hear me?" Sam spoke softly, to the wind Vyren listens to so much now. As if to respond, the a strong gust blasted through the window, throwing the curtains with such force that it hit the ceiling of the chamber before slowly floating back down to its idle position. Sam forced a glance at Spark, sleeping on the floor and guarding the entrance. The Growlithe was slightly agitated by the wind, brushing the back of his ear gently, but still remained asleep.

"Don't go dying on me, Vyren…please…please…please…" the Gym Leader whispered, closing her eyes and then leaning back against the headrest of the bed. Cold wind chilled her, yet she felt nothing of the bitter temperature that grazed her. Sighing softly, she slowly slid back into the bed, trying to get some rest for the upcoming events later in the day, whatever that may be…

* * * * * *

_Day: 2, Time: 0323, Location: Trilands, North Island, SF Attack Team HQ, Outside Perimeter_

The Houndoom slowly trotted out the partially open door, stepping silently as not wanting to awaken anyone else from their rest. The perimeter surrounding their location was fenced off, to prevent trespassers or homeless people from making a home of the formerly abandoned location - not like that stopped anyone before, give them credit for trying.

Abetos glanced left and right, more attuned towards the darkness underneath all the shadows of the many buildings around that obstructed the moonlight above. He was a Dark type Pokémon after all, it was his environment to live in such darkness…though he would prefer a bit more then the cracks and shimmers of light reflected from the moon above to breech the defences of the buildings surrounding them. It was only a preference, the Houndoom could live without it.

He continued to walk around the building, slowly, expecting someone to try to sneak into the building without permission. The Pokémon did one round, returning to the partially open entrance with no detection of anything suspicious. The only thing suspicious was the omission of a certain sentry…

* * * * * *

_Day: 2, Time: 0856, Location: Trilands, North Island, SF Attack Team HQ, Main Floor_

The soft clicking of keys echoed through the sky as Des continued to type away at his keyboard. Some members of the team wondered if the hacker even got any sleep that night, though they decided not to distract the hacker with such questions.

Alken was leaning against a wall of the warehouse, waiting patiently for something to unfold. Tim and Guile were out shopping for some information around the research facility, scouting out the facility with Rocker, Charlie, and Slasher in tow on the truck. Vyren was back on the roof, listening to the wind, something that disturbed Alken, though he dare not speak his mind on the issue.

Instead, at the moment, the ex-Rocket was more concerned about the Pokémon under his care. Psy was right beside him, chatting away in their Pokémon language with the Pikachu, Lin. Abetos, as Alken suspected, did get up in the middle of the night and started to patrol the surrounding area. The Houndoom was now resting in the 'sleeping area' of the warehouse, probably tired from the shift the Pokémon undertook that night.

"Always the one to keep an eye on everyone else, my friend…" Alken thought, glad for such a companion such as his Houndoom. He slowly laid his head back against the cold steel wall, listening to the pair of Pokémon nearby chatter their gibberish.

"Hey, Alken, check this out!" Des shouted from across the room, turning to face the other ex-Rocket and only other Human currently in the warehouse. Alken wondered what the commotion was about, pushing off the wall and approaching Des, who was eagerly waiting for Alken.

"What do you have?" Alken questioned, glancing at the screen. "Wait, this looks familiar…" he continued, giving Des pause as he glanced over the many lines and multicolour pallets used in the file that the hacker retrieved. Though there was no legend to indicate what each colour meant within respective sections of the file, Alken caught on quickly. "It's the layout to the facility…"

"Yep, and that's not all," Des continued, opening another two files, and opening two windows respectively. Alken was surprised with the amount of information ascertained.

"Underwater plans, shipping schedules…it's perfect…" Alken muttered, scanning over the information once more. "Just…too perfect…" Des nodded gravely, agreeing.

"You know me, I was complaining about how difficult it would be to get information from an exterior source," Des started, turning back to the screen. "And here…this information just seems to fall right in my lap…it's too…"

"…easy…" Alken concluded, though Des added.

"…coincidental…" the hacker replaced, closing the windows for the files. "I'll confer with everyone else…I don't like it as much as you do, but maybe I did just get lucky and hit the jackpot…"

"Probably the best idea," Alken agreed, finding the same concerns that Des had. Both glanced up towards the roof, knowing who was there. "I'll get Vyren," Alken spoke, quickly making his leave from the work station. Des silently agreed, continuing to work on finding more information, possibly something that was harder to get to…

* * * * * *

_Day: 2, Time: 1104, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Bridge, Communications Console_

Carter listened to the static more over the encrypted line. He was currently on hold, after getting a page from the bridge through the encrypted priority line - a message from his mission team on the Trilands. However, the sender decided to disappear for a moment just Carter approached the desk, so now he had to wait for their return.

"Come on…where are you…?" Carter wondered, speaking softly while listening to the static of the receiver. He was just thankful the headset was relatively comfortable as he listened for the return.

"Carter, are you there?" a voice obscured by static questioned through the channel, hard to recognize, but not completely unidentifiable. "It's Des…sorry for the wait, something needed my attention for a moment."

"It wasn't very long, don't worry yourself over it," Carter replied, trying to calm the situation. The leader of the operation wanted a clear, concise, and precise report from his subordinate in the situation, and what the plan of action would be. However, he doubted there would be any plan of action considering how short of a time it has been since the team's departure. "So, what do you got?"

"Floor plans, underground networks, shipping and receiving schedules…a lot more then I thought I could hack out in the first place," Des spoke, trying to sound calm, yet the emotion of anxiety was partially betrayed by his rapid talking. Carter wasn't sure what to say after that though, amazed with the multitude of information hacked.

"And how accurate are these reports?" Carter quickly questioned, seeing a deep need for caution with all this. Caution is always needed, just more now then in any other particular situation. There was a sigh from the other end, followed by silence that Carter wasn't comfortable with.

"It's debateable…Alken and I had our doubts as well when we first saw the information," Des continued to report. "We don't fully believe the legitimacy of the items, though there is little else we can go on at the moment."

"Just keep at it, we have time on our side…" Carter told Des. "Don't do anything rash, or else you'll jeopardize everything."

"I understand," Des answered, muttering the next small bit he added: "But Tim doesn't…"

"Just try to keep him in check," Carter replied to Des' gripe, knowing Tim's mentality in this mission. "That is all. Signing off."

* * * * * *

_Day: 2, Time: 1106, Location: Trilands, North Island, SF Attack Team HQ, Main Floor_

Des placed the headset on the table, sighing softly and powering down the radio. He wiped his face with his hands, crossed between the conflict between his 'superior' and his friend. The group of Humans minus their hacker were waiting by the computer for the return of Des.

"Hey, Des, what's the verdict?!" Tim shouted out, getting impatient The hacker glanced up towards the group, Tim staring at Des with the sort of 'fatal' impatient look. Sighing once again, Des slowly stood up from his location on at the radio, walking just as slowly towards the group, trying to evade the gaze of Tim while doing so. However, it didn't take long until their hacker was right before them.

"…and…?" Alken questioned, arms crossed and awaiting the answer. Des opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't get the words to come out.

"It didn't fall through," Guile spoke, speaking the words that bothered Des mind. Tim glanced over at Guile for a moment, staring before returning toward Des. The hacker only nodded slowly.

"Damnit!" Tim exclaimed, stomping his foot into the ground with disgust before marching off, anger seething. Guile was about to get in his way, but was stopped when Vyren placed a hand on the Chimera's shoulder.

"Let him be…his heart is in conflict between his friends and his soul mate," Vyren could only speak, the four watching Tim slam the door open and closing it with equal amount of force as he exited. It caught the attention of the many Pokémon in the area, all confused at what just happened.

"Time to get back to work…" Des muttered, heading back towards his computer to find some more information…

**

Fin

**


	7. Realization

**

Realization

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

_Day: 2, Time: 1149, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Bridge_

Ryu sat at the very peak of the ship, above everything - on top of the bridge. Nothing a teleport can't take him to. The Chimera slowly grew more and more accustomed to his Psychic half - being able to use Teleport with more control then before.

The breeze blew against the Chimera, lightly. Any normal person would have been afraid to be up here. Ryu, on the other hand, had enough confidence in his ability to Teleport that if he did fall, he'd land safely.

There was quite a lot going on, though none of the action would be near the ship. However, Ryu and his Psychic ability felt something more to come, something that would take the fight to this ship…a Psychic image hazed through the barrier of time. He could only guess, and he could only listen to his heart, but he did not like what it spoke of.

Sighing softly, he glanced back down towards the decks of the ship, using his Psychic power to reach into one particular Psychic within the confines, someone who was part of his 'prophecy' in the future…

* * * * * *

_Day: 2, Time: 1151, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Infirmary_

Jewel continued to gaze at the ceiling above, with an uneasy feeling in her gut about the future. More specifically, about the future of her companions on this boat. She wasn't sure if the other Psychics among them saw it, though there was a growing agitation amongst them, at least as she sensed throughout.

Sighing softly, the Starmie 'closed her eyes', symbolized by the dimming of her jewel, still cracked, but slowly recovering from the damage dealt by that single blow sometime ago. It was so painful to think sometimes, let alone move. Jewel felt crippled, though that was exactly what she was - crippled. In her current state, the Psychic couldn't do much to help anyone. Yet, it nagged at her mind, that in the next few hours, she will have to protect her Trainer, with all her might, even if it meant the Pokémon's life..

* * * * * *

_Day: 2, Time: 1153, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Deck, Bow_

Alex was at his post again, gazing out towards the distant horizon, feeling the agitation from the group of his companions there. However, that wasn't the only disturbance he felt. In fact, a stronger one was right on the very ship he stood on, bounced among the Psychics he knew of aboard.

"Judgement is passing, and some of us won't survive the ordeal…" Alex thought, keep the thoughts out of the cycle of underlying Psychic currents. "I already know who's going to die…and I can't do anything to stop it…"

The feeling of helplessness slowly set in onto Alex. It clicked onto him, that despite all his Psychic power from his Angel DNA, there were still things that he couldn't prevent unto the world. In a strange of way, it depressed him - to know of such events before they happen, and yet being able to do nothing about such events. Then again, clairvoyance was a rather strange ability indeed…to be able to sway emotions as such…Alex wondered if he'll ever get used to it.

"Then again, I do have a lifetime to think about it…" Alex continued softly, wondering if that was true or not - what Tim passed off to him, at that moment below the deck, in the holds. Time would tell, time would definitely tell, and the Psychic also had that strange feeling he wasn't going to like it.

He saw Abetos in the future, but not 'Abetos' the Houndoom, more like someone who had that Houndoom spirit in him.

"Snap out of it Alex…you're thinking too far ahead…just concentrate on the present…" the Chimera tried to tell himself. But no matter how hard he tried to persuade that was the truth, the further he drew himself from the reality of 'present'…

* * * * * *

_Day: 2, Time: 1218, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Mess Hall_

Spark was softly chewing on his food, slow and deliberately. There was the bunch of soldiers off duty right now occupying the majority of the hall, chatting and bickering amongst themselves in a playful manner, though Spark had nothing to associate with them. They didn't even release their Pokémon, that or the Pokémon had a different feeding area.

However, this Growlithe remained by his Trainer, as Sam ate her meal methodically in the corner table, by herself as everyone else had something else to worry about. Then again, Sam's mind was also towards the sky, literally. Vyren was on her mind always now, and it bothered the Growlithe with that mindset.

Spark was just weary of everything at the moment, being as he was almost disallowed from entering the mess hall. His body told him something was amiss, though he couldn't put his paw on what it was. However, what was amiss was not bothering him, as peculiar as it sounds. Instead, he was more worried towards the present, as more then a few soldiers on board have given 'that' look towards Samantha. Young and beautiful, and since the crew lacked any female personal, there were more then a few anxious to have a shot at it. Spark would remain diligent, while waiting for Vyren's return. He was actually glad Sarpal had Ice watching over her, or else things may quickly escalate.

It actually occurred to him if any of the Pokémon on the ship felt the same as their Human counterparts. He wasn't sure if there were any female Pokémon on board, but if there was a lack of that as well, the same problem can arise…

The Fire Type lowered his head once again, taking another bite out of the food provided, watching everyone in the room carefully for any sort of 'moves' against his trainer…

* * * * * *

_Day: 2, Time: 1412, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Ship Docking Bay_

Espe watched the waves of the roll by, right down in between the ships through the open gates of the docking bay. The Psychic Pokémon lay still on the wet deck, taking no heed of the rocking of the boat at this level. She was too distracted to even think about her health at the moment, only thinking about other souls on board instead.

"Hey…sis…" a meek Umbreon spoke softly, approaching the female Pokémon. Small dribbles of water splashed about as Umbre stepped on them, giving no regard to the dampness.

"Bro…" Espe whispered, not moving from her location. The Dark type slowly approached his sibling, nuzzling behind her neck gently, something their parents would do if their children were ever down.

"Everything will be fine…" Umbre spoke softly, lying down beside the Psychic and gazing out towards the same point that the female Pokémon was staring at. "I'll protect you and mom…" Espe remained silent, unmoved by the words of her sibling. "I promise…"

The Espeon sighed softly, turning to face her twin brother and nuzzling him on the neck gently - a return gesture of care.

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you or mom…" the young, female Pokémon whispered into the ears of her counterpart. "Please say…say you'll always be with me…brother…" Umbre slowly lowered his head, gazing at the cold metal floor of the dock, before closing his eyes.

"I won't leave you…ever…I promise…" Umbre spoke softly, turning towards Espe and nuzzling her neck once more. The female purred at his touch, something Umbre hasn't heard for a long time. He smiled gently…believing he can keep his promise for his sibling…

* * * * * *

_Day: 2, Time: 1414, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Starboard Sea_

Melody floated around the ship, enjoying her temporary freedom from the confines of the ship once more, this time taking only one passenger on her back - an Eevee that broke the boundaries of evolution by his mere existence.

"It's been busy, lately…" the Lapras commented, swimming closer to the ship as it coasted away by the waves. Void didn't move, only lay still on the Lapras' shell. "Yet, here you are…relaxing as though it would all unfold by itself…"

"It will all unfold by itself…it's just a matter of whether it unfolds in our favour, or in our enemy's favour," the Eevee replied, rolling onto his back and gazing up towards the sky.

"You don't seem worried," Melody answered, turning her neck the face the lone passenger on her shell. Void smirked, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

"We're all going to die anyway…whether we like it or not…" Void spoke softly. "It's just a matter of when it happens. For me, it doesn't matter…I am a freak of nature after all…I don't deserve any sorrow when I pass away."

"You can't say that!" Melody barked, surprised at the Eevee's words, but more surprised with her own reaction towards the whole thing. Void chuckled, stretching his limbs out on her back.

"I am a freak of nature, no matter how hard you look at it," Void only replied nonchalantly. Melody growled, provoked by the Eevee's words as well as his attitude.

"Most of our companions are these so called 'freaks of nature', yet they live their lives to the fullest…you should do the same," the female told her passenger, trying to speak as softly and as calmly as possible.

"Do you think they all live their lives to fullest?" Void retorted, rolling back onto his feet and stepping closer to Melody. "Carter lives his life as a hermit on board this ship…taking orders from only the commander, and is left alone by everyone else. No appreciates him, even if he is an integral part of the team. It's only because he's a 'Chimera'. Call it racist if you like, or whatever bias it is, Carter will never live a full life as long as the people around him don't accept it."

"Vyren and Sam both had second chances at life, only because of that Pokément Pendant they wore," Void continued, without hesitation. "Yet, with their rebirth gave them powers that only make them even more feared by society. Would anyone want a pyrotechnic in their city if they knew Sam could do that at a snap of her fingers? Or perhaps people would understand Vyren and his wind calling. If I was any normal Pokémon experiencing this for the first time, I'd be afraid for my life at the power he possesses."

"And then there's Alex…" Void spoke, his speech breaking no stride, yet he seemed to have soften his tone. "Alex…his Chimera has given him immense Psychic power, yes, but at the same time, he's a freak of society. If they saw him under the jacket and clothes he wears - those wings…those…bones - he would be hunted and killed for just being him. Do you think he can live his life to the fullest if he has to be afraid of being detected by society and there prejudices?"

"Face it, we 'Chimeras' can't live a full life," Void growled, looking away from Melody's stunned visage and scared gaze. "No matter what, we'll be hunted. The Rockets will won't us back sooner or later, and when that time comes, we'll be living in exile, hiding from them. We can fight them now, but we can't fight them forever. We're as good as dead."

Melody could only stare with disbelief at the words Void spoke for those few minutes. The words that droned on and on - the very words that pierced her heart and soul with pain of listening. Quickly, she turned her head away, going to drop her passenger off - the passenger that had no faith in life of their friends. The Water type was disgusted with those words, yet, she felt a strange truth in them…a strange truth she refused to accept…

* * * * * *

_Day: 2, Time: 1422, Location: The S.C. Aleathra Air Space_

Skymin slowly glided through the sky, listening to the wind howl as he blazes his trail through the sky. On his back was the lone passenger of a male Vulpix. Ignite was his name, and the pair were only making a temporary run from the confines of the ship - a breath of fresh air, so to say.

"Déjà vu still hitting you?" the Pidgeot questioned, craning his head back to face the Vulpix passenger. Ignite shook his head, glancing down towards the ship below, unafraid of the height considering his faith in Skymin's flying prowess.

"Nah…something more…" the small Fire type answered. "There's Alex again…still staring out there…" As if on cue, the Angel Chimera glanced up towards the sky, what looked like directly towards the flying pair. However, the phenomenon didn't surprise Ignite one bit - the Chimera was Psychic after all, a rather strong on too…

"What's wrong then, friend?" the Flying type continued to question, reverting the topic back to its origin. Ignite closed his eyes, trotting with light steps on the Pidgeot's back, facing towards the north island of the Trilands. Skymin needed no more information.

"Nil bothers you," Skymin spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. Ignite smiled, shaking his head and lying down on the soft back of his companion.

"It's Lin, and yes, she is indirectly bothering me," the Vulpix replied, sighing softly and enjoying the soft wind blowing against his fur. It took a moment for the concern to register on the Pidgeot, but it did register.

"It's Styx then," Skymin remarked, understanding that same feeling. Neither of the pair got over that Pikachu's demise. It was so ironic, that his demise was the one thing that brought Nil's…Lin's memory back to her. Yet, at the same time, when the pair of Pikachu's - separated by the cruelty of fate - were reunited, it was over. The Pidgeot could only wonder what that female Pikachu was thinking, and knew it was nothing similar to the grievances he and his Vulpix companion felt for their comrade in arms.

Ignite's final answer was that of silence, the pair understanding the other's feelings perfectly with this one topic. A rare occasion considering the nature of each individual, though it was a similarity that was ironically felt between them.

"Makes you wonder how Ni-…Lin is taking it…" Ignite wondered out loud, breaking the silence of the howling wind. It was now Skymin's turn to be silent, only thinking the same thing moments ago. It was really strange how the mind works…and how there was always that moment of coincidence that erupts at any random time.

Sighing softly, the Pidgeot began a slow decent back towards the boat, feeling his wings grow tired, even if he was only gliding through the currents of the wind…

* * * * * *

_Day: 2, Time: 1521, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Training Deck 2 - Mountain Terrain_

Ripper threw a right hook into the air, followed by a left jab and then a tackle from his right shoulder. Soon afterwards was a left backhand attack, reorienting the Hitmonchan into the right direction. The Hitmonchan's fists were still raised, at his face in a boxing position, breathing shallowly as he focused in the direction in front of him - a larger boulder standing in his path.

Roaring out once, the Hitmonchan leaped forward, sending his left fist right into the boulder, creating a larger crater on the shell of the rock egg before him. Dissatisfied, he threw his right fist into the rock as well, sending a fissure right through the rock from top to bottom at the point of impact. However, still dissatisfied by the results, he threw his third and final a punch with his left, breaking the boulder into thousands of pieces of rock shrapnel. They rained down, though the Fighting type paid no heed to the falling debris.

Sighing softly, the Hitmonchan slowly stood upright, the falling rock shards eventually settling on the ground below. The soft trickling of falling rock echoed throughout the room, until if eventually stopped, as the Hitmonchan remained unmoving in the centre of the chaos.

"What's on your mind?" someone questioned from afar. Ripper jerked his head towards the direction of the voice, surprised there was a spectator. The Pokémon cursed at himself softly for letting something like that get by his senses, though he was glad it was only Carter when the intruder was identified.

"Nothing's on my mind," the Pokémon replied, stepping through the mess he made, crunching some of the small, frail pieces of rock under his feet as he approached his trainer and partner.

"You usually smash a boulder that in two hits," Carter answered, knowing his Pokémon companion much too well. "Either you were tired - which I highly doubt - or you were distracted. I believe the latter more then the former." Ripped continued to walk towards his friend until they were side by side, facing opposite directions. He turned his gaze towards Carter.

"It's the attack team, isn't it?" Carter questioned. The Hitmonchan chuckled, turning away from Carter, yet the pair still remained side-by-side.

"I don't believe in others doing the dirty work that we should be doing," Ripper answered, though Carter expected that answer from the Pokémon.

"I didn't think so…no…something else is bothering you…" Carter whispered, probing his mind for the answer to the distraction. "It's Amy, she's bothering you," the Human finally spoke. Ripper was silent for a brief moment, before continuing his stride.

"I don't expect to make it through this," the Fighting type responded, as though predicting his own demise in the end of this entire excursion. "Give her my regards once this is all over." Carter remained silent, only listening to the foot steps of his Pokémon until they faded away from existence…

* * * * * *

_Day: 2, Time: 1739, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Deck, Stern_

Vapour circled around slowly, as though he was in a slow game of chasing his tail. However, the Water type eventually settled down, his mind broken between the many thoughts of friend and family.

"Bro, you gonna be alright?" Jolt asked, approaching his formerly pacing brother. Vapour nodded slowly and meekly, giving his brother the complete opposite of 'yes' as an answer just by those actions alone. "Flare is on your mind," the Electric type spoke, needing no more prying on the situation to understand it entirely. In fact, that same concern for his sister has also been on the Jolteon's mind for a long time now.

"She's on your mind to, don't deny it," Vapour answered softly and harshly, closing his eyes and resting against the deck, trying to clear his mind of all thoughts, especially of her, period.

"I won't deny it, but will you?" Jolt retorted, trotting in circles around his brother. Vapour opened one eye, watching his sibling cautiously, yet giving no heed to him - not yet, at least. Silence overcame the pair.

"Is that all you two can do? Sulk?" a third voice range out, taking the pair completely by surprise. The pair was confronted by a young Totodile, the apparent reincarnation of the late Squirtle known as Hydra. "I was there to witness what had happened…powerless to do anything. I know you probably can't understand that feeling, watching your sister suffer like that…suffer through all that torment and torture. You don't have to understand what she went through, just show compassion to her, instead of keeping away and sulking for your incompetence." The siblings narrowed their eyes, watching the Totodile, who wasn't intimidated by their pose. Instead, he only left them to ponder his words, the words that struck a chord within each soul…

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0002, Location: Trilands, North Island, SF Attack Team HQ, Outer Perimeter_

It was quiet, and it was dark. The only light was isolated to those under the light posts and the faint glimmers of light that came from the moon high above. To the eyes of those who were truly watching, they could see the faint silhouette of a few figures walking through the night.

Tim glanced back at the warehouse where the team was located. Heart clouding his judgement, he continued to depart away from that building and those who dare not attempt a mission. He would rescue Ryna, with or without the help of the others he travelled with. The trainer could wait no longer.

Though his Pokémon were opposed to the entire idea, they followed their Trainer with little regret, loyal to him and his cause towards the one who shares his heart. They wouldn't refuse their Trainer this opportunity, though they would oppose it. Time and destiny would tell if they were walking into a trap or not, but no matter what, they were determined to rescue Ryna from captivity…

**

Fin

**


	8. Retribution

**

Retribution

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

_Day: 3, Time: 0003, Location: Trilands, North Island, SF Attack Team HQ, Roof_

Vyren glanced down towards the darkness below, balancing effortlessly on the edge of the roof. He could not see their forms or even silhouettes of the trio down below, yet he knew they were there. The bitter wind of the night sky told him that, but he couldn't stop them. Instead, he would only wait, wait for the awakening of everyone else, and then they would plan their move from there.

"The calmness of the wind is tormented by the rage of another…mingled in a mix of emotions…" Vyren whispered, crossing his arms as he felt the trio slowly move away, towards their goal and to form their plan of action.

"The storm must be disturbed, yet I cannot…the wind would not allow for it…" Vyren continued to speak in gentle tones, glancing towards the sky. "It is not time yet…if I stop them, all will then be for naught…" The sniper sighed softly, wondering what that feeling of conflict in his heart really wanted. "Kystel…what would you do…?" the Chimera asked softly, waiting for the answer to come from his Fearow companion, an answer that will never emerge in this blanket of night. Sighing softly, he stepped away from the edge, returning back towards the confines of the warehouse to think and rest…

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0005, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Deck, Bow_

Alex had his bank turned towards the north island of the Trilands, leaning against the railing of the boat, eyes closed to reach through the darkness of the night. In contrast, his mind wandered through the sea of black, finding what he needed to know - the distraught mind of a certain Chimera as he raced to find the one who held his heart.

"Tim…Tim…Tim…" Alex repeated to himself, knowing full well how brash and reckless the other Chimera's actions were, yet, it was also the best course of action, considering the circumstances of future events.

The Angel Chimera slowly slid a hand up his sleeve, feeling the bone exoskeleton that marked his body with the curse of the strongest Psychic in existence - a curse in its own right, yet a blessing in another.

"Little firebird…your rage burns like an inferno, blinding you altogether, yet drawing you to a destined future…strange how fate works…" Alex told himself, whispering those same words to the distant flame, though the Chimera knew the fire wouldn't hear those words, let alone listen to it in the storm that fire brewed.

"Jewel…I'm so sorry…" Alex finally spoke, aloud before pushing off the railing of the ship. It was going to be a very long day, for everyone, and he would be in his best form to try to the stop the inevitably of the future…

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0006, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Infirmary_

Jewel gasped, startled into consciousness by a sharp image of death. The image remained imprinted in her mind, the Starmie 'breathing harshly', trying to regain herself within the fear of her heart.

"Sarpal…" the Psychic whispered, trying to calm herself, but unable to shake the image from her mind. The dismembered body…the pool of blood…drenched in the bitterness of crimson…the disembowelment…the entrai-…

If Starmie's could throw up, Jewel would have thrown up at that moment - disgusted by the thought and remembrance of all that. Clashing of blue against the red background…

"Why…? Why did I dream that…?" Jewel asked herself. She recalled previous dreams - more like visions - of the future, that don't follow like that, but always had Sarpal in it. The female Pokémon sighed softly, wondering what her female Chimera Trainer was dreaming.

"Is this a vision as well?" she wondered, never recalling anything so graphic before. The Starmie recalled the form of the other, laughing, enjoying the pain as she tortured her pray - a blue haired Trainer - until she finally stopped screaming…

"Sarpal…" Jewel repeated softly, recalling the ebony black hair behind that instrument on her head - the torturer and murderer. The Psychic slowly calmed herself, still finding it difficult to remove the images, but at the same time not as effected by them. Instead, she lied back down, allowing herself to fall back into a peaceful slumber…hopefully…

* * * * * *

_Day: ?, Time: ????, Location: ???_

It was dark and cold. The blanket of darkness made it nearly impossible to see, except for the few lights of red in the distance, and a small glimmer of red reflecting of something faintly metallic, and shiny. There was soft breathing inside the chamber, from where the red lights. They began to strobe, slowly at first, before increasing in pace and frequency. The breathing slowly started to grow harsher and more sporadic, as though whoever was breathing was beginning to have difficulty.

The red lights increased in pace of their strobe, become even more and more frequent. As it continued, the breathing became more raspy, until the lights turned green. The person screamed out in pain, a female scream, while yelling the name of one person:

"TIM~~~!!!!"

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0434, Location: North TR Research Facility, Sewer System_

Tim awoke with a startle, the echo of his name being screamed piercing his mind still. He placed a hand on his chest, his heart beating quickly, supporting himself with his other hand as he tried to calm himself in anyway possible. He glanced towards his two companions - a Sandslash and a Graveler, both resting peacefully, uninterrupted by Tim's sudden arousal. The Chimera smiled lightly, completely unfazed by the stench of the sewer system, growing accustomed to it over the past few hours. The group was waiting for the right moment to come, waiting at the place they had to be. It was just a waiting game now, and they intended to finish it. Then, the rules of the game would change completely…

Tim wiped the dirt of his face, sort of, with his dirtied hands. He slowly got to his feet, silently glad that the sewers were currently dry. He didn't feel like wading through muck anytime soon. Instead, he silently walked down the sewers, remembering his path as he began a short trek to return to their entry point in the first place. He lowered his night vision goggles, as the light barely penetrated into the system below the ground.

"She called my name…Ryna…is that you…?" Tim wondered to himself, recollecting on the past dream only a few minutes ago. "Were you trying to call out to me? Or maybe…" Tim fell silent, drawing his hands closer together, and intertwining the fingers into his own hands. The Chimera wasn't sure how to interpret the dream, just a sign that someone needed his help, and quickly. Or perhaps he was just hallucinating, he couldn't be sure.

Slowly, with those thoughts, he returned back to the initiation point, where both his Pokémon were still sleeping, in their little bliss. Tim smiled more, his thoughts distracted for a moment, a brief relief he was unconsciously glad for. Silently, he returned to his position beside them, removing the goggles from his eyes and slowly dozing off once more, unconsciously clinging to that one dream…

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0534, Location: Trilands, North Island, SF Attack Team HQ, Main Floor_

Abetos slowly creaked the door open, left partially open last night from his patrol, something he decided to take a bit more seriously then before. However, something at the back of his mind bothered him, as though he left something slip by. Not slip in, more like slip out, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"I must be losing my touch…" the Houndoom muttered to himself, approaching the table where all the planning work was, glancing towards the 'sleeping area', still feel like something was amiss…

"Of course Vyren is amiss…he's probably on the roof…" the Dark type commented to himself, leaping up and supporting his hind legs up against the table, intuition leading him to that particular table to find the item amiss. That item amiss came in the form of a note, opened and easily readable with the perfectly neat and fancy writing. Abetos identified is as Tim's writing, being an artist and all, though he was surprised by the content of the letter. Eyes wide, he quickly leaped away from the table, barking like mad to awaken the others within the warehouse.

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0559, Location: Trilands, North Island, SF Attack Team HQ, Main Floor_

Des paced back and fourth around the warehouse, trying to figure out what to do. The hacker dared not call Carter about the turn of events, and the brash decision Tim took over the last few hours, confused on how to approach the situation at all. The others watched on, with their own thoughts that none wished to speak for fear of bursting the growing agitation in the air.

"Tim, what the hell are you thinking?" Des wondered to himself, still pacing while lost in his own world of thought. "Throwing your life away for her? Is it really that important to you? As well as jeopardize the lives of your Pokémon? And don't forget to mention the fact that you're making this mess in the air right now…" Des sighed at his thoughts, one half of him feeling anger and frustration towards their companion, the other feeling compassion and understanding for the actions done. "I hate this…" It was a small, young Pikachu that broke the silence of it all.

"I'm going," Lin spoke, frankly and clearly, turning her back towards the rest of the group and walking towards the exit of the warehouse. Psy, standing beside the female Pikachu, turned towards the Pikachu, before turning to Abetos with a confused visage. The Houndoom only nodded slowly, as Psy only took it as a cue to leave as well, following the Pikachu towards that common goal.

"I'm sorry, Des," the male Flareon of the group spoke, turning towards his Trainer and bowing his head when the hacker faced him. "I seek redemption, this is my way of doing so…" With those words, the Flareon left the circle, joining the other two females in their quest. Des only watched, stunned and silenced, still confused and lost in his mind.

"I can't sit idly and allow one of my friends risk their life for another of my friends," Guile spoke, hand curled tightly in a fist, the hand trembling as he spoke the words, trying to find the confidence to depart. Slowly, yet defiantly, he turned his back, walking with forceful steps towards the door to assist the other Pokémon in their endeavour.

"This old bird left something unfinished so long ago, it's time to complete that," Karrion spoke from high above, the Pidgeot and the Fearow perched in the rafters. She closed her eyes, before letting herself fall from the steel beam, spreading her wings and gliding out the open window from within - another Pokémon added to the quest.

"A regime of Pokémon…and one trainer…" Alken spoke softly, chuckling at the thought. Even if he couldn't understand what was going on for the most part, he knew deep down in his heart what it meant. "Ryna, Tim, you both have some good companions…"

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0602, Location: North TR Research Facility, Rear Service Entrance_

Tim slid the sewer cover out and over to the side, straining a bit to do so, but still managing such. Overhead sat a massive eighteen-wheeler, covering his manoeuvres for the most part. The renegade glanced around, seeing no one at the moment and slowly pulling himself out of the hole and away from the stench of the sewers.

"Wow, air smells so good…" Tim commented to himself, making sure his two Pokéballs were still on his belt. Satisfied, he slowly replaced the sewer cover, trying to make as little sound as possible, though hard to do with the scraping of metal against concrete. Upon completing that, he glanced around again, laying on his back, trying to see if anyone noticed it, though he himself found it difficult to hear with the growling of the motor of the truck's engine that was still running. "Even air under a running truck…" Tim added softly, taking a slab of C4 from the inside of his pocket and strapping it down against the bottom of the truck. Taking the electric remote, he placed the remote receiver into the clay like substance of the explosive, before connecting a pair of prongs and digging those into the C4 as well.

"And so things go boom," Tim told himself, rolling out from under the truck when it was still clear and wiping the dust and dirt off himself, before walking casually towards the side door for the rear service entrance. He passed by the driver and co passenger of the truck, smoking by the open garage of the platform, inside, nodding towards Tim. He nodded back, taking stride in assuming the identity of being an employee of the facility, not like the delivery people would know of that.

He approached the door, reaching into his pocket as he allowed for his back to shelter his movement from the lazy eyes of pair, taking out a small demo charge in the form of a slim card, like a credit card. He slid the card in between the door and the frame, right at the locking mechanism, detonating the miniature explosive within and shattering the lock. It was all done quickly, and Tim opened the door, striding into the facility casually and closing the door behind him, glancing to the side and seeing the inside of receiving area through the glass of the wall dividing this corridor to the inside. Tim saw the pair once again, still smoking, not tracing his movements. The demolitions expert replaced the card into his pocket, and turned the corner deeper into the facility, away from wary eyes and then reaching into his pocket, feeling the detonator for the other C4 planted. Without hesitation, he pushed the button.

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0608, Location: Trilands, North Island, SF Attack Team HQ, Main Floor_

"…initial reports of the terrorist attack on Sterarnick Research Incorporated has been unclear, though it is known that the truck that was destroyed was carrying materials needed to expand the facilities within. No fatalities have been reported, though the two drivers of the truck have been wounded in the explosion. No group has claimed responsibility yet, though rumours suggest that it is in relation to the group that destroyed the other two branches of Sterarnick Research Incorporated on the other islands of the Tri-…"

Des turned off the radio, standing up straight from leaning on the table and wiping the stress from his face, before turning to face the others, who were still waiting for something. They all knew very well Sterarnick was only a front for Team Rockets research on the Trilands..

"So, it begins now…" Des whispered, sighing softly before regaining his composure on the matter. He exchanged glances between the remaining two Humans in the group. Nodding slowly, Des checked his belt for the necessary equipment, before packing up his laptop and shouldering it, strapping it onto his back.

"I'm going to give Tim the back up he'll definitely need to get out of that mess he got into," Des told the pair and the remaining Pokémon within - which wasn't saying much. "None of you have to come along, this is a mess that none of you have to clean up."

"It was a mess I started to get out of Team Rocket, and a mess you helped me clean up, I owe you this return favour," Alken spoke, nodding his head and stepping forward, not backing down from his position.

"I can't sit here idly expecting everyone else to do the work," Vyren told the group, rifle shouldered and waiting. "I got your six when you have to bail out."

"I go wherever Alken goes," Abetos spoke, Kystel sharing the same sentiment towards his Trainer. Des glanced amongst his fellow companions, actually glad that they stepped forward to help. He didn't enjoy going in there alone, assuming Guile and his team already made their move into the facility.

"Let's move! We got a facility to demolish!"

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0610, Location: North TR Research Facility, Roof_

Amidst all the chaos down below with the destruction of a supply truck and the injury of those nearby, Guile and his team swooped down onto the roof, Karrion providing passage. No one noticed their landing, too occupied with settling the fire and reporting what happened.

Guile leaped down onto the roof, running a hand over the 6 Pokéballs on his belt, seeing it may become cumbersome if he released all of them and stay on alert. Instead, he opted to keep them inside, apologizing silently and glancing towards the others on the roof: a female Pikachu, a female Bulbasaur - who was more then just a Bulbasaur -, and a male Flareon. Lin seemed powered up to do some destruction, a little to energetic in Guile's eyes, but he wouldn't protest, he could probably use such energy in the hellhole down below.

"Plan?" Klik asked, a little agitated and nervous about this entire mission, but willing to go through the entire way to prove himself that he has changed.

"Go in, find Tim, help him out with whatever he is thinking," Psy answered, reading the mind of the Human psychic rather well, through only emotions at that. Guile nodded, agreeing whole heartedly and approaching the door to the stairs. Turning the knob revealed it to be locked, for obvious reasons.

"Waste of time," Guile commented, stepping back, before lunging at the door, breaking it off its hinges in one blow. The door sailed down the stairs and onto the floor below with a resounding thud, causing all to wince. "Well, so much for the stealth approach," the Chimera responded, stepping down the stairs, Pokémon following behind.

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0618, Location: North TR Research Facility, Generator Room_

Tim kneeled down the base of one of the reactors, strapping some explosives onto it and priming it, setting the detonator on remote as he usually does. The entrance was guarded by his Pokémon, with one unconscious guard lying at the corner of the room. The security was relatively light, and it bothered Tim even more. He expected some attention to be towards the truck, but not so much as to only have an isolated guard here and there throughout the facility. The demolitions expert was beginning to get worried, but shrugged it off for now, concentrating on his current objective.

"Do you have this bad feeling about this place?" Rocky asked his Sandslash companion, the Ground type glancing over.

"Only from about since we left early last night…er…this morning," Slasher answered, correcting himself on the timeframe before turning his attention back down the hallway through a small creek in the door. Still nothing detected, which was beginning to worry the Ground type even more.

"Yeah, my thought exactly…it's just too easy right now…" the Graveler agreed wholeheartedly, glancing back towards their Trainer. "Though I don't think he sees it…" Slasher glanced back once again, following Rocky's stare, before nodding as well and returning to the door again.

"Blinded by the ache in his heart, he'd do anything for that girl," Slasher replied, scratching his back lightly with a claw. "We just have to make sure he can complete that goal, and we'll get out of this just fine."

"I hope you're right…" Rocky returned, not so sure about the Sandslash's assumption on how it will all unfold. However, no one would know what was in store for them until it was revealed, and from then, it would all work on instinct…

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0624, Location: North TR Research Facility, Outer Perimeter_

Des pressed his back against the wall, watching the crowd slowly grow around the incident, now sealed off with caution take. Smoke still laced the sky, though it wasn't as bad as before, as though covering it with ominous glee. The hacker and Alken both hid in an alleyway nearby, trying to determine the best course of action. Vyren was on a roof above, hidden from view, ready to provide fire support as it comes.

"Suggestions?" Des asked his Human friend, still scanning the crowd to make sure no one was watching them.

"Front door," Alken responded bluntly, heading back down the alleyway and around to another corner, directing himself towards just that goal - the front door.

"What, are you crazy?!" Des hissed, chasing after the ex-Team Rocket. "They'll see us for sure!"

"So?" Alken responded, continuing with little concern. "Most attention will be directed towards Tim's mess in the back, so there will be less security in the front, expecting a breach from the back. We can probably waltz right in, beside, based on previous complex designs, there's probably a security room near the entrance we can use to analyse the situation." Des took a moment to digest the information, though nodded slowly in agreement, unable to find a suitable argument against Alken's point. They rounded the next corner, into an alleyway. Hidden from view once again in the shadows, Des pulled out a headset, donning it and speaking into the mic.

"Vyren, get into position to cover the front door, that'll be our entrance point," the hacker told their sniper support.

"Already on it," Vyren answered emotionlessly, Des expecting as much, no matter how cryptic that wind talking ability was. Des replaced the headset back into his pocket, nodding to Alken, who only nodded back. The pair strode towards the entrance, followed by the Houndoom who remained silent, waiting for orders to follow. The Dark type kept a sharp look for anything suspicious, finding none as the distance between them and the door grew shorter and shorter…

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0621, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Deck, Bow_

Sarpal approached Alex once again, standing a few feet behind as Alex did his usual routine of staring out towards the distance. The wind blew softly, Sarpal's sapphire coloured hair blowing with it, though she wasn't disturbed by that.

"There's something wrong, isn't there?" Sarpal questioned the Psychic, sensing something amiss as well from the distance. And whatever it was that was scaring her out there, it was going to come to the ship, whether they liked it or not - and it was doing to come soon.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Alex spoke, turning to face the female Lapras Chimera. Sarpal nodded slowly, stepping closer to the Angel Chimera.

"Jewel told me about it, and she said you would probably know of it," she whispered, gazing towards the deck below. The female sense out Jewel's presence, getting a reassuring 'pat' on the back from the Water/Psychic, causing Sarpal to smile faintly. However, the world just turned cold all of a sudden, causing Sarpal to gasp, eyes wide. She faced Alex, who was glaring at someone. Sarpal quickly turned around.

"Good morning," Syria spoke, smiling between her lips, eyes covered by that emerald visor she wore. Sarpal gasped, taking a step back and right into Alex, he only caught her, still staring. "It's time for you to die."

**

Fin

**


	9. Realign

**

Realign

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

_Day: 3. Time: 0623, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Deck, Bow_

Sarpal didn't even feel the attack coming. All her Psychic senses were gone, drowned by something cold that ensnared her. In the next moment, she found her self thrown against the bow railing, pain surging through her back as she didn't even feel the push, only her nerves cringing under the stress of the impact. She slumped over, still in partial shock, though Alex could not attend to her at the moment, distracted by Syria's attack.

"That girl is no challenge," Syria commented, still unmoving, attacking with nothing but her mind against Sarpal. Alex tried to concentrate, but finding it more difficult then his previous encounter with the very same person. "Of course, you are experiencing more difficulty then before, the dampener is at a higher output then before."

"Can't fight fairly, can you?" Alex asked, clutching a fist and trying to break free from the barriers of the mind. Syria curled her lip, before laughing softly.

"If I battle fairly, I would be annihilated by your Psychic power in an instant," Syria answered, praising such power and yet envious of that same power. "I respect your ability, Angel, and I know that without a handicap, this would be a very short fight."

"Yes, yes it would," Alex answered, forcing a smile and uncurling his fist, closing his eyes and relaxing. Syria wondered what the Angel Chimera was going trying to do, before gasping in surprise, thrown backwards by a quick, yet powerful Psychic attack from the Chimera. She slid to a halt, partially to friction, partially to her own Psychic power slowing her down.

In the next instant, bullets were fired in her direction, only to bounce harmlessly off an invisible barrier that surrounded the bow of the ship. She glanced back, seeing some SF's opening fire on her while others were storming in. However, Syria wasn't afraid.

"No one will interrupt this battle," Syria told Alex, stepping forward again, silently applauding Alex for that attack. "Not with this barrier up."

"Yes, it must be a strain on you to do that," the Chimera commented, chuckling, leaning forward as though ready to pounce. "A mental strain, I guess that should balance the field."

"Yes, it should," Syria replied, smirking, and standing up straight. "Your SF friends deploy quickly, they will not intervene. So…shall we dance?" the Psychic female questioned her male opponent. Alex only smiled.

"Let's."

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0625, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Deck, Bow_

Carter approached the line of SF's, all with their weapons raised and directed towards the invader, though they all knew they were powerless at the moment. However, it wasn't hard for a few anxious ones to fire a round or two into the invisible shield, the bullet falling harmlessly onto the ground after it was brought to a halt by the barrier. Some of the bullet casings still rattled on the ground, though it was of no concern to Carter at the moment.

"Void, what do we have?" Carter asked, glancing down at his Eevee companion. The 'incomplete' evolution Eevee nodded slowly, concentrating his Psychic energy towards the barrier, only to gasp and leap back in surprise.

"It's cold…" the Eevee spoke softly, yet audibly. "My mind hits a barrier, like physical matter, and the barrier…it's as cold as ice…" Cater nodded slowly, soaking in the information while watching the pair inside duel it out, exchanging Psychic and Psybeam attacks throughout the barrier, while Sarpal lay dazed by the railing, or perhaps not. Carter wasn't sure, but he was sure the female Chimera was struggling against something…

"I can't get through it," Ryu commented, materializing right behind Carter, and watching the psychic battle from within the barrier of matter and psychic. Carter only nodded, not bothering to turn and face the Chimera.

"I guess we wait now…" Carter replied softly, crossing his arms, knowing there was nothing he could do, understanding he shouldn't let the feeling of powerlessness get to him, though it already was, creeping slowly…

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0627, Location: North TR Research Facility, Main Lobby_

Des and Alken waltzed straight into the front, with a lone reception at the desk, panicking while attending to the flood of calls from internal and external sources, demanding reports of such related to the chaos Tim created only some time ago. They decided to stride past the entrance, the reception being much too distracted to even notice the pair waltz by. The pair kept an eye on the reception, however, until the reception was out of eye view, then they returned their attention back towards the corridor they were heading down.

"According to the map, and according to standard facility layout, the room we're looking for is down the hall and to our right," Alken whispered to Des, the hallways empty due to the chaos, but they still didn't want to take any chances in the matter. Des nodded slowly, keeping a cautious eye out for anyone at all.

"Do you get a feeling something is wrong…?" the hacker questioned the ex-Team Rocket operative, still keeping an eye out.

"Aside from Tim blowing everything up? Don't you know it…" Alken replied, a bit sarcastically, glancing at the door rooms to make sure they haven't passed their target.

"No, not in the sense that this is a trap…" Des replied, stopping when they were at the target point, placing a hand on the door and turning it slowly, but not opening it just yet. "More of in a sense that we're not the only ones in here…if you include Tim and Guile and their respective teams." Des slowly opened the door.

"So, its bee-…" Alken never finished his sentence, taking only a short glance into the room before eyes went wide. "Get down!" he screamed out, knocking Des to the side as an inferno blasted out of the security room, the pair saved only by Alken's quick reflexes. Abetos, staying well back as a rear guard for the pair was quickly to leap into the scene, sliding to a halt right at the edge of the firestorm, his Fire type naturally allowing him to withstand such high temperatures so close. The fire stopped momentarily, both Humans slowly getting to their feet, feeling the burn of almost being toasted.

"Geeze, Storm, next time you do that, WARN ME!!!" an annoyed and angered voice shouted out from inside, surprising the trio completely. Abetos was about to leap into the room to disable the opposing Fire type, but stopped upon hearing the words. Des and Alken exchanged looks, just wondering who was in there. Both slowly turned the corner, expecting another Fire attack at any moment…

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0616, Location: North TR Research Facility, Corridor GH_

Guile was weary of his surrounding, something tugging at the back of his mind, something that was amiss. Or perhaps not amiss, more like something that didn't belong within the confines of this base, aside from certain parties he knew of. The Psychic walked rather distractedly, taking rear behind the trio of the Bulbasaur, Pikachu, and Flareon.

"Even with the bomb, it's too quiet…" Lin whispered towards Psy, who agreed whole heartedly. Klik wasn't paying attention, leading and keeping a weary eye out at the multitudes of doors and branching off passageways in the corridor. Most of the doors led to small offices and storage rooms, the occasional rec room, though they saw nothing about laboratories just yet.

"Something is amiss…" Psy replied, gazing around warily, trying to make out what just that 'something' was within the complex. "Or perhaps not amiss…more like, un-belonging…" Lin was silent, trying to focus her mind in the task at hand: to find Tim and to rescue Ryna.

A short gasp from the rear caught the attention of the trio of Pokémon, all three staring back at Guile. He stood frozen, eyes open wide, mouth opened, surprised by something unseen by the Pokémon around. He blinked once, and then in the next instant, he disappeared, using a Teleport attack and dematerializing from existence.

"Hey!" all three shouted at once, leaping towards his former position in an unknown attempt to find him, though those hopes were quickly dashed away. An exchange of glances, followed by a scan of the corridor left them empty of any sort of answer.

"I don't like this at all…" Klik spoke softly, returning his gaze towards their prior path, feeling worse and worse about this entire mission in the first place. However, he wouldn't let his resolve waiver, stepping forward defiantly towards the next intersection. He approached slowly, flanked by the pair of female Pokémon, also cautious in their approach. A quick shadow followed by a swipe from a metallic, pincer claw forced Klik to leap back, startling the pair behind. The Flareon growled, the shadow of the claw quickly retreating back.

"Come back here!" Klik exclaimed, giving chase to the assailant without hesitation and before he could hear the protest from the others. Without waiting any longer, the pair of female broke out into a sprint after the Flareon.

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0626, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Infirmary_

Jewel grunted, trying to press herself out of the bed she was resting in, her gem flickering quickly and violently, feeling the complete disappearance of Sarpal from her mind. Ice was by her side, trying to keep her down and calm, but apparently failing at doing it as well as he had hoped.

"Let me go!" the Starmie screamed out, the still weak Pokémon trying to break free from Ice. "I have to find Sarpal! Let me GO!"

"Sarpal told me to make sure you rested, I can't let you go!" Ice retorted, still finding it relatively difficult to keep the seriously injured Water type down and resting. However, the remark only made Jewel struggle more, trying to break hold of Ice. The male Chimera glanced over to where Flare continued to watch that certain Charmander, wondering how she could remain undisturbed with the racket. In fact, he wondered how anyone could remain undisturbed with the racket the pair was making.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed once again, raising the top prong of her star and spraying Ice with a Hydro Pump attack, something completely unexpected considering her condition. The Lapras Chimera hit the far wall before even blinking once, surprised as Jewel left off the bed and flew off down the corridor to her goal.

"Ice!" Ignite exclaimed, nearly getting decapitated by one of Jewel's prongs as she flew over head when the Vulpix entered the room. The Fire type was quickly at Ice's side, who was groaning and shaking the dizziness from his head. The Chimera slowly stood up, taking a step forward, or more like tripping forward, before shaking the dizziness out of his head.

"Jewel!" Ice shouted after the Starmie, ignoring the Vulpix completely as he gave chase to try to the stop the Water type from killing herself…

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0628, Location: North TR Research Facility, Security Room B_

Both Des and Alken both peered into the room, seeing a massive Charizard, somehow fitting the relatively tiny room, and a Human inside, glaring at each other with annoyed looks. Abetos peered in as well, preparing to pounce at a moment notice.

"J-Jade?" Des stuttered, recognizing the blond hair, brown eyed Human almost instantly, though something lingered in his mind about the person. He wore green jeans with a green vest on top of a black shirt, the vest holding multiple pockets for various items. Both glared towards the 'intruders', though they themselves were intruders.

"That's the Chimera on the cruise ship, Des?" Alken asked, stepping into the room cautiously, ready to leap out of the way of anymore flames that may be thrown their way.

"Des? Who are you…?" the one known as Jade questioned, before getting a whack on the head by his Charizard companion. "Ow!" Jade muttered, scratching his head and glaring at the Charizard again. "What was that for?!" The Fire type Pokémon grunted, pulling Jade closer and whispering something to the Human, causing a surprised look as well as wide eyes.

"You mean they-" Jade started, unable to finish as the Charizard put a finger of his claw on the Human's lips to silence him, before continuing to talk in something inaudible to the other group. Alken glanced over to Des, who shrugged, before the ex-Rocket turned his gaze towards his Pokémon, who also shrugged. Jade nodded once again, before turning his attention back to the pair.

"Hi, I'm Jade," he introduced, smiling and stretching a hand. The Charizard could only slap himself on the forehead, obviously something going completely wrong with whatever plan they had already, though it was dubious for Jade.

"Er, hi…I'm Des…" the hacker spoke, shaking the hand of someone he already knew, blinking once before gazing towards the Charizard, seeing a hint of 'Jade' within that Pokémon, but unable to understand what. Jade glanced back at the Fire type, seeing Des' curiosity and confusion.

"And that's Firestorm," Jade introduced, getting a nod from the Charizard. "Don't mind his antics and such, he's really bad at them…" That promptly got Jade a whack upside the head, nearly knocking him face first into the ground.

"Um…Des, we need that information, now…" Alken remarked, tapping Des on the shoulder. The hacker nodded, pulling away from Jade's hand and approaching the computer consol, noting some coding for some hacking already processed. He turned to face Jade, who only blinked, before returning to the screen and taking out his laptop, jacking in and copying the code that Jade was apparently using to hack the system, finding the algorithms to be very useful.

"Looks like you're code's actually useful," Storm whispered into Jade's ear, though this time extremely audible to everyone inside. Jade only knocked Storm's gut with an elbow, though the larger Pokémon didn't feel much of it.

"Actually, the code is amazing," Des replied, getting a grin from Jade because of the compliment. Storm grunted, turning his head away, arms crossed. Des continued to go at the system, continuing where Jade left off as the other Human gazed on intently, analyzing the code the other hacker used.

"Wait, did he just speak English…?" Alken wondered aloud, pointing towards Firestorm. The Charizard shook his head, speaking something inaudible to Alken, something in the Charizard's native tongue.

"He said you must be hearing things," Des translated, without even looking up and continuing to type away. Jade was lost in watching the hacker breeze through the security that he didn't even hear the remarks. Alken could only think a bit more, though he shrugged it off, glancing outside for anyone or anything. It was the exact thing he saw that scared him: emptiness.

"Okay, Ryna is in Laboratory D, and Tim is currently in corridor GN," Des told Alken, the ex-Rocket ninja nodding before dashing off, doing his part of the mission to make Tim's life much easier. Storm and Jade wondered what that short exchange was about, before Storm knocked Jade upside the head and pointed to the console with a sharp finger. Jade scratched the back of his head, nodding and remembering the reason they came here in the first place, moving the console and continuing his coding on the screen…

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0628, Location: North TR Research Facility, Corridor GN_

Tim glanced around wearily, finding it difficult to grasp the emptiness of the complex, not running into a single soul possible during his quick yet methodically efficient travel. His pair of Pokémon trotted behind, laying as flank guard for their Human companion.

He turned the next corner, only to be confronted by the first and only soul he's seen throughout, who was also just turning the corner at the other end of the hall. Tim quickly drew his Heartbeat pistol, taking aim at the female instinctively, thinking 'enemy' on sight.

The female on the other side could only stared, placing a hand to her hip, onto some sort of handle, though Tim had a hard time telling at the distance. He could only make out the short black hair of the female, who's eyes was covered by a set of sunglasses. She was wearing black, lots of it: black jeans and a black jacket, with a hint of blue detectable between the opening of her jacket. She raised her other hand, beckoning Tim to fire with her fingerless gloves. The Chimera could almost feel the glare of the female towards him.

The male could only glare, his Pokémon anticipating any other actions, though they would not stay for much longer.

"Rocky, Slasher, continue looking for Ryna…" Tim muttered under his breath, still taking aim at the female, who only continued to focus on the gunman across, holding still…

Slasher glanced across, glaring at the female, sensing something about her, something similar between her and Tim, and that she was very good, probably can handle herself better then this veteran Sandslash could.

"Be careful," Rocky replied, continuing down the previous intersection to find another way for their goal, Slasher nodding in the same caution before following the Graveler.

Tim's eyes narrowed, laying aim once again, waiting for his companions to fall out of the side of his sight, which happened not all too quickly, a small relief to Tim that they cared, but not enough to protest his order. In the next moment, he fired.

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0618, Location: North TR Research Facility, Laboratory Corridor_

Guile materialized into the corridor, detecting the faint presence of Ryna from within one of the rooms, though that pulse was scattered and hard to follow. Nevertheless, the Chimera felt obligated to try, unwilling to feel what it is like to lose someone close…

The in the next instant, he dived for the ground, the emergence of a Hyper Beam flying straight through the corridor and hitting the far wall with a rather undignified explosion.

"Aw, shucks," a female remarked, in a distinctly British accent, Guile quickly leaping onto his feet, seeing an Aerodactyl down the corridor, perched on the ground, and was probably the source of the commotion in the first place. Gritting his teeth, he watched as the ancient Pokémon was charging up for another blast, and considering the space, the attack probably wasn't going to miss.

"No, not this time!" Guile shouted down the corridor, disappearing for a brief instant, before reappearing to the side of the Aerodactyl and giving a strong elbow against the side of the stone head, causing a yelp of pain from the Flying/Rock type as both sailed through the wall and into a rather spacious and open laboratory, tipping over a cabinet full of glassware while doing so and shatter them all. Guile rolled over the Rock skin of the Pokémon, righting himself to his feet and kneeling down, one arm raised, both hands curled into fists. He felt no pain in his elbow for attacking such hard skin.

"Argh…" the Aerodactyl muttered, getting to her feet and shaking the dizziness from her head, glaring at Guile. "Chimera…" she muttered, before taking to the sky as she could within the larger and more spacious interior of the laboratory, paying little heed to any destruction she might cause within.

"Let's rock…" Guile whispered, leaping up towards the Aerodactyl, hand reeled back ready to strike.

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0628, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Deck, Bow_

Alex dodged another Psy Beam attack, unable to get close through the barrages upon barrages of attacks, and when he did get close, he could only bounce off a Barrier quickly erected by the Psychic. The same would happen when he tried to attack afar, his attacks not being at the strength they should be thanks to the dampener. However, the Psychic also noted something else was in this entire dual, something he could feel faintly, but could not make out…

The Angel Chimera glanced back towards Sarpal, who was now apparently struggling to just get up, thus making Alex think even more about the circumstances of this entire battle.

"So, you've finally caught on…" Syria spoke, taking a step closer, arms crossed. Alex quickly retuned his gaze towards the Team Rocket member, narrowing eyes, yet also curious about what Syria had to say, considering that seemed to be her purpose to be on the S.C. Aleathra in the first place.

"What do you want from me?" Alex questioned, returning his gaze towards Sarpal, who seemed to be struggling more and more violently, as though…

"I want you to rejoin Team Rocket," Syria answered, Alex instantly returning his gaze towards the operative, eyes narrowing, the answer clear in his eyes. However, the Team Rocket operative wouldn't let Alex leave that easily.

"You wouldn't come here to ask me that unless you had a trump card…being that you know full well my answer," Alex replied, standing up and glaring at Syria. The female only giggled, covering her mouth with a hand to contain herself. The result only made Alex glare even more, until he finally realized just what card Syria held in her hand, and his face faltered right there.

"No…" he whispered, turning back to Sarpal, now suspended into the air through Psychic force, struggling as she will against it. Syria could not contain herself anymore, finding that perverse pleasure in watching others tormented. Sarpal began to scream out. Syria's previous attitude was replaced by a dark and serious one.

"If you do no not join, I'll be forced to rip this young lass apart, limb by limb," Syria replied darkly, a faint, wry smile curling in her lips.

**

Fin

**


	10. Reconcile

**Reconcile**

**By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung**

blitzbit@hotmail.com

_Day: 3, Time: 0628, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Deck, Bow_

Void's eyes snapped open, rushing forward and making a mad bash for the barrier, throwing himself body first into the barrier. He bounced harmlessly off the shield, though he landed further ahead then where the hail of bullets were halted by the barrier. Void gritted his teeth, feeling the barrier recede, yet still unable to penetrate through it. He glanced up, not needing Psychic powers to feel Sarpal's pain in the matter. Once again, he leaped up and against the barrier, bouncing off a section only mere inches away from Syria. Grunting, he glanced back to Carter, the Pokémon shaking his head in dismay. The Human only nodded, gazing into the barrier at Alex, who was obviously also trying to stop the plan, or at least slow it down, considering the weakened state Alex was in.

"Pray for a miracle…" Carter whispered under his breath. As if to answer his prayer, a Starmie when spiralling above the deck, throwing herself directly into the shield with a Rapid Spin attack.

"Jewel!" Ice shouted out, emerging from the deck and running towards the Starmie, only to stop dead in his tracks, seeing Sarpal within the field, being…

"I…have…to…" the Starmie gasped, reeling back and slamming into the barrier again. Syria and Alex both glanced up at the attacking Starmie, Alex shaking his head faintly, though Syria seemed unconcerned, turning her attention back to Alex and Sarpal.

"Sa-Sarpal…" Ice muttered, not torn between watching Sarpal suffer, or Jewel beat herself against the barrier. Everyone else, between the amount of Human's waiting and the Pokémon, they all waited anxiously, helpless to do anything else.

Shrapnel of Jewel's core flew off into the distance, breaking off from the Starmie's attack. She didn't care, however, she was determined to save her trainer…

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0628, Location: North TR Research Facility, Corridor GN_

The bullet fired straight and true towards its intended target. However, the outcome was far from what was expected. Instead, the female quickly drew her blade - a short katana - and in one quick slice, deflected the bullet away with it. Tim could only gawk at the feat, but regained his composure, smiling and shouldering the pistol.

"Chimera," he remarked, his voice echoing down the corridor towards the other. The female smiled faintly, barely visible down the distance, but it was there. "Rocky had a feeling you were good with that sword. I see his intuition was right." This caused the female's smile to go wider.

"Just get out of my way, I have a generator to blow up," the female replied, sheathing the blade, but keeping an eye on it. Tim blinked, surprised to hear that, especially since a Rocket would not blow up their own facility unless…

"Too bad, I've already primed some bombs on it," Tim answered, taking a shot into the darkness, wondering if someone else wants to place down. The first thing that crossed his mind was another group, but he didn't recall anyone else who would oppose Team Rocket….

The female was obviously stunned by the remark, as stunned as Tim was by her previous one. She also probably wasn't expecting another group to be infiltrating the facility.

"What's your aim in here?" she questioned, slowly retracting her hand from her blade, still a bit cautious, though it was clear she would listen to reason. However, reason would not be allowed, as the sound of footsteps down the corridor alerted Tim of danger. That, and of course a hail of bullets and water attacks that came sailing with the echoes. Tim dived forward, quickly pulling a fragmentation grenade from his belt, rolling forward yet facing back, pulling the pin and tossing the explosive around the bend. Four seconds later, it detonated in a fiery display, spewing smoke into the intersection of the corridor. He turned towards the female, who was backing up into the corridor as well, a hail of fire streaming through the corridor she was standing in before.

"Ambush?" Tim thought, both sides getting hit by heavy attacks to disable one person each. That, compounded by the previous serenity of the complex made Tim wonder, but only for a short time. Instead, he decided to act, reeling his fist back and slamming it hard into corner of the corridor where the hail of shrapnel and water was coming from. The blow shattered the wall, pieces crumbling into the corridor, flooding it with shrapnel and waste from the wall and effectively sealing the corridor temporary. Nodding in satisfaction, Tim darted the other way, to try to help the female any way he could, but he really didn't like the odds of all this…

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0629, Location: North TR Research Facility, Corridor AF_

Alken quickly sprinted down the corridors, Abetos in front, anxious to find Tim and get Ryna out of this facility as soon as possible. He didn't enjoy being in the heart of a Team Rocket base after all, especially one where he has yet to meet a soul aside from the over burdened receptionist at the front.

The ex-Rocket turned the next corner, only to stop and then leap backwards, nearly cleaved in half by the swing of a blade. Abetos was already halted, taking the turn first, crouching down and growling, watching the sword user, wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans, sword drawn back and grinning, the rest of his face covered by the draped over blonde hair.

"Now, now, my dear ex-Rocket, you didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" the man questioned, shaking his head and tilting it up, shifting the swords forward to a striking position. His crimson eyes gazed towards Alken, eyes that gazed with bloodlust.

"Just who are you?!" Alken questioned, annoyed that someone dared obstruct his path, especially one who was willing to cleave him in half. The ex-Rocket lowered his hand towards his back, reaching for a hidden blade underneath the layer of clothing.

"The reaper," was the reply, his grin fading, visage becoming serious. He released one hand from the blade momentarily, reaching behind his belt and taking a Pokéball out, tossing it to the ground. "Darwen, we have work to do…" With those words, he released the Pokéball, revealing the figure of a massive Muk for Abetos to handle. The Houndoom leaped back at the sudden appearance, prepared to take down the Poison type quickly.

Not much encouragement was needed from that point in. Rages flared, and all four rushed towards each other.

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0620 Location: North TR Research Facility, Laboratory C_

Guile gritted his teeth, trying to keep the jaws off the massive Aerodactyl from making him into today's breakfast, somehow keeping the jaws open and away from his neck. The Flying/Rock type was sitting on Guile, effectively pinning him as she tried to disable the Chimera in one blow, and end this confrontation.

The female Aerodactyl howled in defiance, reeling back before launching back down, biting ferociously at Guile, however, the Human proved to nimble to bite, despite being pinned.

Tired of being someone's chew toy, Guile reach out and grabbed the mouth of his enemy, forcing it away, a bit of drool from within the mouth falling onto his cheek. Cursing softly, Guile began to focus, still keeping the mouth open and away, though he was struggling hard to keep the female rock flyer from eating him.

Roaring out in defiance, Guile gather his strength and somehow managed to kick the Aerodactyl right off his body, using only his knees. The rock flyer went flying towards the wall, spreading his wings out and catching enough wind to stop herself, gliding up, then back down, preparing to attack with a Hyper Beam, the opposing Human already on his feet. However, he wasn't on his feet anymore, in the next instant Teleporting directly in front of the Aerodactyl, much to her surprise. That surprise was incredibly brief, only to be released by pain as Guile punched the rock skinned beast across the face, sending her flying through the wall and straight into the ground of the laboratory corridor. Guile came crashing down next, kneeling the Aerodactyl right in the guy, causing her to cry out in pain. The Chimera reeled his hand back, preparing another punch.

"Riot!" another female shouted out, Guile quickly turning his head towards the source of the disturbance. He was greeted by three females, one hugging another tightly, scared. Guile blinked in surprise, watching the scared one.

"S-Sarpal…?" he muttered, though that train of thought was broken by yet another disturbance, as a guard yelled out at the girls, raising a gun.

"No!" Guile exclaimed, in the next instant using yet another Teleport and appearing right in the face of the guard, gritting his teeth angrily before sending his elbow straight into the guard's face. The guard sailed backwards, straight into the far wall, leaving a clear impression in it. The Chimera grunted, wobbling to the side and slamming himself into the wall, gasping softly, trying to regain his breath - the battle and numerous Teleports in such a short time frame was taking its toll on his body. The Chimera closed his eyes for a brief moment, then glanced over towards the trio of females, one of them with a bit longer then shoulder length black hair running towards the fallen Aerodactyl, probably the Aerodactyl's trainer.

The other two were only watching Guile, the youngest one there hugging the waist of the other tightly, fear in her eyes light blue eyes. However, the older one had a flare of determination to protect the young one in her light blue eyes. Guile blinked, wondering if his eyes or fatigue were deceiving him, or if those two gals had the same coloured eyes, or at least almost indistinguishable between them. It made it a bit easier as the younger one's blue hair had a some hints of white mixed in with the colour, unlike the pure blue hair of the older one, though Guile began to wonder.

"Lapras Chimera…?" he spoke softly, groaning and kneeling over, grabbing his side, a location the Aerodactyl hit hard during their confrontation in the laboratory.

"W-Who are you…?" the older of the pair asked, taking a step closer, obviously painfully trying to decide whether to help or not. However, the young one tugging on the older's white jeans and long sleeve shirt made the older of the pair hesitate.

"Just a Chimera who's life is all messed up…" Guile answered jokingly, forcing a smile, taking another step towards them before falling over, clutching his wound tightly.

"Are you okay?!" the older quickly questioned, rushing over and kneeling down beside the wounded, her heart overriding her hesitation. Guile glanced up towards the female, nodding slowly before standing back up and taking another step.

"I have to find a friend of mine…" Guile told her, gazing down towards the small girl. She was wearing a white T-shirt with dark blue stripes bordering the edges. She was also wearing light blue jeans with white stripes going down the sides. The male Chimera smiled at her, as she smiled back faintly.

"Hazuki, come on, we have to go," the third female of the group spoke, standing up and turning towards them, buckling a Pokéball to her belt. Her brown eyes stared at Guile with silent hate, obviously because of what happened to the Aerodactyl. She wore pair of pink denim jeans as well as a short, dark blue sleeveless shirt that left part of her stomach exposed, though that was partially covered with a green sweater tied around her waist. "I don't think that will be the last of the guards…" she added.

"But, he's hurt, Nala…" the one known as Hazuki protested, the older of the blue haired ones. Guile glanced back towards Hazuki, shaking his head at her.

"It's alright, she's in one these labs somewhere….I know it…" Guile told them, standing up straight and tall, wincing a moment, but nodding, going towards where he thought he detected Ryna.

"No one else is here…" the young one spoke, softly, getting the attention of Guile instantly. The Chimera could not believe that, not with what his latent Psychic sense was telling him.

"Yusia is right," Hazuki answered, gazing back a bit worriedly, hearing the footsteps of approaching, and many footsteps at that. "We checked all the labs, the last one we found Yusia, crying in the corner." Yusia pressed closer to Hazuki, wrapping arms around the older one again. Guile shook his head."I can't believe it…" he answered, gazing down towards the corridor, the echoing of footsteps gradually growing louder. "I'll have to check for myself."

"You can't!" Hazuki protested, unwilling to see someone face the mob that was coming.

"Hazuki, take Yusia and meet up with Kris and Nightslice at the rendezvous point," Nala told them. The older of the blue hair girls was about to protest, though a strange twinkle in Nala's eye silenced her, sullenly nodding and taking Yusia's hand, guiding her to the point they needed to be.

"And what's your angle?" Guile questioned Nala once the other pair left, directing himself towards the oncoming mob.

"Just sticking around to help out a bit until you actually believe that there is no one else here…" the black hair girl answered, placing both her hands together and concentrating. A beam of light fired from her hands, throwing itself against the wall and causing shrapnel and smoke to fly, knocking down part of the wall and creating an obstruction to wade through for the others. Huffing, Nala glanced towards Guile.

"You're a Chimera too, I see…" Guile remarked, turning his head towards Nala, staring into those brown eyes again, this time not seeing hate, but rather slight amusement as well as a touch of concern. The smoke was beginning the clear, and the sounds of rock being tossed aside was ringing in his ears. Without any more to say, and finally believing their words, he placed his hand on Nala's, concentrating for a brief moment. In the next instant, they both dematerialized.

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0620, Location: North TR Research Facility, Corridor MA_

"Why do I feel like this is a trap?" Lin huffed, finding trouble keeping up with the rushing Klik, despite being a type who rather enjoys speed.

"Because it just does?" Psy replied, slightly sarcastically, the pair watching Klik turn the next corner. They approached the turn at the intersection, seeing a contingent of guards in front of them, led by a trio of Growlithe's who decided to open fire, literally, at the pair. Both females cried out as they leapt into the turn, both getting out as the corridor behind them was engulfed in flames. They were panting, looking up as they saw Klik, standing still, beside their attacker - a Scizor. The answer for their silence as well as their alliance was clear, as the path in front of them was layer with bubbles and water balls, and assorted other water attacks that spewed down the corridor.

"They were waiting…" the Scizor mused softly, glancing back and noting the shortness of the corridor the four currently resided in.

"Face the water or face the fire, nice choice…" Klik muttered, following the Scizor's example of slight annoyance at the predicament. Lin and Psy both blinked, surprised by the sudden truce between the pair of Pokémon.

"Common enemies push those in need together," Psy commented, regaining her composure and preparing to fight with the other pair, deciding it in the group's best interest to do as such. Lin glanced up at the Scizor wearily, who only glanced back quickly, eyes cold as ice. However, Lin wasn't affected by that glare, nodding at the Scizor and readying herself to attack. The Scizor only nodded in return, gazing back forward and waiting.

"Common enemies do push us together…" Lin whispered, feeling an unconditional trust towards the Steel type, preparing to unleash her power into the fray…

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0629, Location: North TR Research Facility, Security Room B_

"That's odd, I can't access the main network anymore…" Jade commented softly, typing over the keyboard, trying to find what he was looking at before, the files unexpectedly closing.

"Wha? How come?" Des remarked, removing himself from a position of guard at the door, leaving the task solely at the hands of the Charizard known as Firestorm. The hacker returned to the laptop, as Jade stepped aside to let the other try. However, as Des worked on the computer, he to ran into the same barriers the other did.

"It's liked they booted us and added an extra few padlocks to the door or something," Jade spoke, watching the same error message that Des just acquired. The hacker tried once again, crashing into the same barrier once more.

"I don't get it…there weren't any other safeguards, the only possible explanation is…" Des cut himself short, face going pale, quickly reaching for his belt and hastily popping open the only Pokéball he had, revealing the massive Blastoise into the room, staring at Firestorm. The Fire-type grunted, before nodding at the Water-type. Blaster returned the greeting.

"They know," Jade finished, watching Des take one more quick shot at the barrier before shaking his head, closing the laptop and packing up. Jade followed suit, deciding it best not to stay in a room such as this.

"Too late, they're already coming," Firestorm muttered in his native tongue, glancing out and unleashing a stream of fire to at least dissuade the attack force for now. Blaster took the other side of the corridor, unleashing a pair of Hydro Pump's down the corridor, but if the Pokémon were pincered, it left no where to run…

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0629, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Deck, Bow_

Alex returned his attention to Syria, muttering under his breath, an apology that couldn't be heard. Syria glanced back towards Alex, grinning a bit, but at the same time feeling the strain as the Starmie continued to slam against the barrier, shrapnel flying about.

"Some just want to die…" she remarked softly, rather faintly, forcing more of a smile then before, though Alex could understand the pain she was in, even with a lack of Psychic ability.

"You just underestimate her power…" Alex answered softly, but knowing what the outcome of this battle will be. However, he would still have to try, channelling his power away for a moment from Sarpal, hoping that Syria's need to separate her focus on two different sources will give him enough time to do what has to be done.

In one blast of Psychic energy, Alex punched a hole into the barrier, from the inside out. The result shattered the globe of energy like glass, crumbling it and causing a power feedback of energy against Syria. She cried out, being knocked onto her back by the feedback. The result was Jewel crashing through, landing right beside Sarpal, as the female Lapras Chimera fell , gasping softly, curling up into a ball of pain. Ice was quickly by her side, as the soldiers on board were quick to draw their weapons once again, ready to pierce the body of the intruder with hot lead. However, that did not come to pass, as Syria was quick to recover, muttering an incoherent curse and Teleporting away, saving herself to fight another day…

Alex bowed his head, shaking is softly, and closing his eyes. He knew he could not change fate completely, alter it to some slight degree, but not change it completely.

"Sarpal…" Jewel whispered softly, most of her core shattered. The blue haired female slowly uncurled, looking up at her Pokémon companion, whimpering softly, but noticing the damage her Starmie suffered through all of that.

"J-J-Jewel…" Sarpal answered, clutching the hand Ice held her with tightly, slowly crawling towards the wounded Starmie. She reached for the Water type, placing a hand on her core, only causing the Starmie to 'cringe' in pain and retreating Sarpal's hand.

"I...I'm glad you're a-a-alright…" Jewel spoke faintly, 'glancing' away, her core slowly beginning to lose light. Sarpal approached her Pokémon slowly again, afraid to touch the Starmie, however, for fear of only causing more agony for the Water type. Psychically, Jewel sent Sarpal a smile, a weak one at that. The Chimera forced a smile in return, but that faded as Jewel's image faded. Eventually, the light of the Starmie extinguished…

"J-Jewel…?" Sarpal asked, eyes slowly growing wide, tears beginning to form. She slowly crawled closer. "Jewel…?" she questioned again, stroking at the Starmie's body, still yielding no response. "Jewel?!" she spoke more forcefully, shaking the Water types body vigorously now, unable to believe. "J-Jewel! …no!" Sarpal cried out, bursting into tears, leaning against the Starmie's body, sobbing fiercely, arms wrapped around the Pokémon. Ice watched the crying female for a moment, before slowly wrapping his arms around Sarpal's body, leaning close, trying to bring comfort to her.

Carter watched silently, closing his eyes after a moment, shaking his head. He opened his eyes again, glancing up, seeing one of the soldiers in the line bowing his head, to respect the fallen comrade. Carter nodded, bowing his own head as well, and soon they were all paying their respects. A wave of silence swept across the deck of the ship, with only the sounds of a sobbing girl being heard…

**Fin**


	11. Retaliation

**

Retaliation

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

blitzbit@hotmail.com

* * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0630, Location: The S.C. Aleathra, Deck, Bow_

Samantha ran out onto the deck, hearing all the commotion and trying to reach the source of it as quickly as possible. She halted quickly upon reaching there, seeing the soldiers lined up quietly, heads bowed. Slowly, they broke their lines, making a trail in between them. Alex walked silently and sullenly between them, shaking his head, pausing when approaching Sam.

"What happened?" she whispered softly, the strange silence scaring her. Alex slowly looked up at Sam, eyes sad, shaking his head once again.

"I once said we all control our own futures…" the Angel Chimera muttered softly, glancing away and closing his eyes. "Yet, I was powerless here…" With those words, he departed, heading towards the stern of the ship to contemplate the events that just transpired. Sam paused silently, beginning to doubt that she wanted to know what happened. Her gazed panned through the coalition of soldiers, falling dead centre on Carter. The SF returned the gaze, nodding slowly, motioning Sam forward. She nodded in return, silently walking down the artificial path between the soldiers, stopping at the head of the path. There, she saw all the explanation she needed to see…

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0629, Location: North TR Research Facility, Corridor GN_

"So, tell me, how do I always seem to get into a mess like this?" Tim asked himself out loud. The barrage of attacks momentarily stopped, giving the pair some breathing room as they individually thought out something.

"I ask myself the same thing," the female replied, glancing back at the other before her. They exchanged gazes for a moment, determined to break through all odds.

"Tim," the demolitions man introduced, stretching a hand out for her. She nodded, taking it and clasping it with a strong grip.

"Kris," she replied, getting a nod in return from Tim. "So, any bright ideas?"

"I was hoping you would have one," Tim answered, half jokingly, looking back at the previous corridor. He frowned, returning back to Kris.

"Hey, can you collapse part of this corridor like you did back there?" Kris inquired. Tim blinked in surprised, but nodded, approaching the corner, pressing a fist against the wall, but looking back, waiting. A moment of silence was upon them, before Kris signalled.

In the next instant, shrapnel sprayed out through the corridor, creating a muck of confusion for the Rockets and their Pokémon. The distraction gave Kris time to leap out into the fray without worry of enemy fire, and from there, the daring escape plan unfolded.

"Man, leaping straight into the enemy, only someone with a sword would do that…" Tim muttered, taking a wad of C4 explosive and sticking a remote detonator on it. He tossed it down towards the other group of Rockets, throwing it as far as he could. Satisfied, he withdrew his pistol and began to follow Kris, turning the corner. He whistled, impressed how quickly she was able to disable so many Rockets and their Pokémon. Breaking into a brisk run, he followed her, as the corridor they left behind rumbled in an explosion that was soon left unheard.

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0623, Location: North TR Research Facility, Corridor MB_

The four Pokémon waited patiently inside their little cramped prison, waiting for the attacks to subside, though finding themselves becoming increasingly impatient, or rather, anxious.

"Don't they run out of firepower…" Klik spoke softly, growing impatient as he continued to watch the stream of attacks flail by.

"Rockets were never known to be entirely smart…" the Scizor commented, his claws clanging together, also awaiting the moment to attack.

"Well, they were smart enough to get us into this mess," Lin broke in, cackling with electricity, not enjoying the feeling of being a trapped rat. The pair of male Pokémon grunted, not enjoying that fact of being outsmarted.

"Nightslice…was it…?" Psy asked, looking up at the Scizor. He nodded, wings fluttering a bit, claws continuing to snap open and shut. "I don't think you would have come in here alone…"

"I can take care of myself," he muttered softly, crouching down a bit, ready to attack.

"Let me help…" the Psychic Bulbasaur spoke softly, concentrating for a moment. A flickering emerald light began to form in the centre of the hallway, slowly growing in size and visibly becoming a wall, blocking out all attacks from the fire side. The Light Screen pushed forward, pressing against the barrage of attacks, but visibly winning over them. Nightslice stared in awe, looking back at the Bulbasaur.

"When opportunity strikes, don't just stand and gawk!" Klik exclaimed, leaping into the hallway and unleashing a Flamethrower straight down the centre towards the many Fire types who just could not punch through the psychic barrier. However, Klik, being on the other side of the barrier, was able to pierce the barrier with no repercussions, blasting through and dispersing the surprised fire line. Nightslice didn't need much more incentive than that, taking his cue to lunge forward, and attack with rapid wrath, ignoring the risks involved in attacking.

"Hey, wait up!" Lin yelled out, leaping into the hallway and speeding through, past Nightslice and softening up the Fire types for their new Steel type companion.

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0631, Location: North TR Research Facility, Corridor AF_

Metal clanged together as the pair of blades danced back and fourth between the two users. Alken and his opponent continued to exchange slashes, neither striking their opponent as of yet, only their clothing.

Another heavy swing through the air caused Alken to leap back, skidding to a halt and watching the other. The Rocket swung his blade back and fourth idly for a moment, waiting with confidence. He then began to circle in the corridor, holding his blade tight and remaining in his stance. Alken followed the example, circling as well, waiting for a moment to strike. They paid no heed to the battle of their Pokémon nearby, having complete confidence in the abilities of their Pokémon to deal with the other.

"So, my dear ex-Rocket, how does it feel, to live in fear of being hunted by your former friends and comrades?" the other asked, continuing to circle around. Alken did not answer, watching with anxiety, focusing on the task at hand. "Or you don't feel anything at all? Has the time inside the organization destroyed your senses?"

"Shut up…" Alken growled, growing annoyed to his opponent's banter. However, all his opponent could do was laugh, grinning more… maliciously.

"I see you haven't lost all your emotion yet," he replied, stopping his pace around the circle, watching Alken intently. "However, without us, you are powerless…"

"Power was something I was willing to give up for freedom, something you will never understand…" Alken retorted bitterly, only causing his opponent to grin even more.

"You will have nothing when I'm done with you!" he screamed, lunging forward and bringing his blade down in a heavy slash. Alken blocked the blow, but the force of the attack threw him off balance. The ex-Rocket staggered backwards for a moment, trying to regain his balance. Quickly he looked up, only to see that crazy grin once more before he was knocked over, the butt of his opponent's blade flying right into his stomach. The man retreated as Alken clutched his body, falling forward onto the ground with a resounding thud.

"Good night," the other remarked, raising his blade over Alken's head and preparing to strike.

"Alken!" Abetos screamed out, leaping at the Rocket upon hearing the thud and seeing his partner on the ground. The hound Pokémon leaped at the swordsman, only to be caught up in the sludge of the Muk that he forgot about while trying to save his friend. Abetos fell to the ground, squirming underneath the engulfing Muk, trying to break free. However, the Pokémon's scream caused the sword to pause, looking up towards the ensnared Dark-type. The swordsman approached slowly, watching the struggling Houndoom fight against his Muk. He raised his blade…

"Maybe I'll take this away first…" he muttered, slashing downwards in one quick, clean slice.

The Dark-type Pokémon let out a deafening howl, bleeding. The Pokémon twitched on the ground, stunned, curling up into a tiny ball. He tried to open his eyes, but found he could not, found he could not see. He was covered in darkness, unable to escape from it.

"Abetos…" Alken muttered, looking up at the twitching Houndoom. The ex-Rocket saw the extent of the damage dealt to his partner, seeing the Dark-type's eyes sliced off by the blade. "No…" he whimpered, trying to crawl to his partner, to try to comfort him.

"Shut up," the other man remarked, kicking Alken in the back and causing the ex-Rocket to cry out in pain. However, Alken continued to crawl, trying to reach his partner. "Persistent one, aren't you," the man on the floor heard, before watching his partner get sucked up into a Pokéball without any resistance.

A sharp pain erupted in Alken's side once more, feeling the boot of his opponent against his ribs. The ex-Rocket collapsed once more, breathing softly.

"The name's Fuge," the other swordsman told Alken, walking away. "If you want to see your partner again, tell Ice to come after me."

"Abetos…" Alken whispered once more, trying desperately to reach towards his opponent, Fuge. The words of the swordsman echoed through his mind as he passed out…

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0624, Location: North TR Research Facility, Corridor SD_

Hazuki held onto Yusia tightly, the pair running down the hallway, hearing the shouting of their pursuers close behind. They were panting, but never giving up, trying to escape from the clutches.

"Ahh!!" Yusia yelped, tripping and falling down. Hazuki tried to catch her, only falling down with the other. The older groaned, slowly getting up and quickly looking back, seeing the silhouette of a shadow approaching down the corridor. That was all the incentive she needed to get back onto her feet, reaching for the younger. Looking up once more, she saw a guard appear, pointing towards her.

"Here they ar-!" The guard's shout was cut off by a scream of pain as he collapsed onto the ground, blood splattered all over the wall. Hazuki nearly fell over, hearing the boom of someone's rifle followed by the soft clanging of a bullet casing fall to the ground. She gathered Yusia and returned her attention forward, seeing another, holding a large sniper rifle in one hand, preparing the next bullet with his other.

"W-Who…?" she questioned softly, pulling Yusia closer, watching the sniper. He stared towards the corridor, aiming with one hand.

"Just go up the stairs…" the sniper remarked, softly, yet with the force of the wind behind him. Hazuki glanced behind the sniper, seeing an open door that was probably the stairways. "Go to the roof. There will be a Fearow and Pidgeot there. Take the Pidgeot and get out of here."

"But…" the older blue-haired girl was about to protest, only to be interrupted by another eruption of the rifle, disabling yet another pursuing guard. Yusia cringed upon hearing the sound, whimpering as she drew closer to the older one.

"Your friends will be fine, they aren't alone anymore," the sniper continued, preparing his rifle once more. They pair of blue-haired females hesitated, watching the sniper. "Go!" he screamed, as the corridor erupted with turbulent wind. Both girls had to cover their eyes momentarily, before Hazuki nodded. They raced towards the stairway, only pausing to look back.

"Thank you!" Hazuki yelled out, before disappearing. Vyren smiled faintly, raising his rifle once more with one hand, somehow using it effortlessly. He saw more shadows around the corner, narrowing his eyes.

"Wind….protect me…" he whispered softly. The corridor echoed with the blast of another rifle bullet.

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0632, Location: North TR Research Facility, Corridor AG_

Guile leaned against Nala, panting heavily, still trying to regain his breath after excessive use of his power and damage suffered. The female Chimera grew more and more worried with each passing moment as they slowly treaded through the corridors of the lab. They've been travelling for several minutes, and were fortunate to evade the patrols of the facility, else they may as well be dead.

"Hey…are you going to be alright…?" Nala asked, feeling the male Chimera slump more and more, growing weaker with each passing moment.

"Y-Yeah…I-I-I'll b-b-b-be….fine…" Guile muttered softly, looking up slowly and grinning to try to relieve some of the tension in the air. However, his grin soon faded as he looked up, seeing another fallen comrade.

"Huh…?" the female Chimera wondered out loud, following the other's dumbstruck gaze. She gasped. "Alken!" she screamed out, seeing the fallen ex-Rocket, unconscious on the ground. Guile slowly released himself from Nala, leaning against the wall, resting, and allowing Nala to check on the unconscious one.

"There's Alken…but…" Guile thought to himself, still trying to regain his energy, letting his mind wander as he gazed down the hallway. He watched Nala quickly approach Alken's side, scanning over his body for any serious damage, only to see her breath a sigh of relief.

"He's still alive…" Nala spoke softly, looking down and taking his hand, clutching it tightly. "You baka…what the hell are you doing here…?"

"He's helping us…" the male Chimera spoke softly, shambling over slowly. He grunted, clasping his stomach and falling onto a knee, once again leaning his body against the wall.

"Hey!" Nala exclaimed, returning back to Guile's wounds, wondering if there was anything she could do.

"Don't worry about me…." the injured Chimera spoke in a calmer tone, closing his eyes and focusing. "But…I'm wondering…where is Alken's partner…Abetos…" Nala only glanced back at the fallen man, wondering the same. But another question popped into her mind…

"How do we…continue…?" she asked the only other conscious person, getting more and more worried that they'll get caught here. "I can't possibly move both of you…"

"Like I keep saying, don't worry about me…I can handle myself…" Guile answered, gradually getting to his feet, continuing his trek forward. Nala looked on worried, though Guile flashed her a thumbs-up, causing her to relieved a bit more. She returned to Alken, drawing his arm over her shoulder and hefting him up, the trio beginning their journey anew to escape from the ambush, leaving other concerns for other times...

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0632, Location: North TR Research Facility, Security Room B_

"It's been three minutes, and they don't seem to be coming any closer…" Des commented softly, listening intently outside the room.

"Maybe we scared them off…" Firestorm muttered in his native tongue, his flaming tail swinging back and fourth with anxiety. He glanced up at Blaster, getting a similar thought from the Water-type.

"I don't think it would be that simple…" Jade interjected, leaning against the far wall, gazing warily towards the door. The silence was only broken by the shallow breathing inside - the only sign to tell these trapped rats were still alive. However, that soon changed, with the faint quiver of the entire structure around them.

"What's that…?" Blaster questioned, looking towards the vibrating ceiling. The rumble intensified with each passing second. The four within quickly turned their intention to the hallway, hearing cries of panic and yells followed by intense gunfire, only to be silenced in the next instant as the groaning of the structure grew louder and louder. A large rock in the form of a Graveller rolled right by, continuing down the hallway as more gunfire erupted, trying to the stop the Pokémon's Rollout attack.

"Um…?" Firestorm asked, not sure how to take the sudden appearance of some other Pokémon that was decimating their ambushers. However, Blaster and Des understood completely, silently thanking lady luck for her kindness.

"Go!" Des exclaimed, as Blaster emerged from the door and looking down the hallway where the Graveller came from. There, he saw the familiar sight of a Sandslash, confronting what limited opposition was left.

"Slasher, get down!" the Blastoise yelled down the corridor, opening fire with a pair of Hydro Pump blasts down the hallway. The Sandslash needed no more encouragement, flopping onto the floor as the guards were slammed by the pair of water blasts, knocking all of them over like dominos. The Ground-type was quick the disable the guards in their fallen state, getting back up and glancing down the corridor, seeing his partner in crime handle the rest of the guards with a little help of a Fire Blast from a Charizard. It was a brutally efficient surprise attack that ended swiftly in their favour.

"Geeze, watch the fire," Rocky muttered softly, looking back at the Charizard, who only shrugged and grunted, looking towards the two Humans who exited the room.

"Now, the most appropriate question would be: where the hell is Tim?" Des questioned, after scanning the hallway and surprised to find the pair of Pokémon without their Human companion.

"He has to handle another problem, so we went ahead to look for Ryna," Slasher answered, approaching the security room and looking over the Charizard and the Human. "And who are…?"

"Jade, another Chimera, and his Charizard, Firestorm," Des answered, getting a soft grunt from the Charizard.

"You can't really say his Charizard, I'm my own," the Fire-type Pokémon corrected, crossing his arms and looking down at the Sandslash.

"Yeah… I'm Slasher, and that's Rocky over there who you almost barbequed," the Ground-type Pokémon introduced, glancing towards Jade. "Alright, considering this is a security room and both of you were in it, I don't suppose you know where Ryna is…?"

"Yeah, she's in Laboratory D," Des answered, beginning to lead the way. "Alken went to find Tim, so, if all works well, we'll be able to meet up there."

"If all works out well, we already know they've been waiting for us," Jade added, glancing back at the Charizard as they followed the group, taking up the rear. "You don't mind if we follow, do you? I think we could all use the help of each other." Des nodded, agreeing silently and breaking into a run, the maze of corridors awaiting them…

* * * * * *

_Day: 3, Time: 0632, Location: North TR Research Facility, Corridor KD_

"So, tell me, what are we doing here?" Tim asked, pressing his back against the wall, reloading the pistol he was carrying. The pair was trapped inside a small office they broke into for cover, being the only route to take them out of fire within the corridor they were just in.

"Praying for backup…" Kris answered softly, a bit tired from their running, but still ready for some more, gripping her blade tightly in her hand. Tim kept an eye on the door while Kris glanced out the window of the office, seeing police officers down below trying to contain the growing crowd, trying to determine the cause of the recent explosion outside. "I don't recall blowing up the receiving area outside…" she remarked softly, turning towards Tim. He grinned a bit sheepishly, turning away to face the door once more.

"Yeah, that was, um, my fault, looking for a way to get in…" the ex-SF told her, raising the pistol and aiming it towards door.

"Well, it backfired. We would have been able to escape through the window if you hadn't," the other intruder commented, sighing softly and taking a position on the other side of the door, pressing her back against the wall.

"Eh, blinded by love, as one may say…" he muttered, barely audible, but clear. Kris gazed towards him, wondering just why he was here, though saving those questions for a more appropriate time. He looked up towards Kris. "I hope that wasn't your brightest idea…?" Tim sort of trailed off after asking, seeing how his current ally would not really answer. "Great…" he whispered, understanding what the silence meant.

The pair stood silently, waiting for the impending doom to come. If the very least, they intended to make it hell for their foes. Slowly, they turned to face each other, as though their minds were linked for a brief moment, understanding what the other wanted to do. They sort of exchanged a faint grin, preparing themselves for the oncoming barrage.

"Well, let's get to it…" the male Chimera commented, breathing in once for a last moment of peace, before turning around the corner of the door…

**

Fin

**


End file.
